Callie To The Rescue
by CalzonaFan75
Summary: Callie over hears a conversation between some guy and Arizona and can't understand why he won't take no for an answer. Should she intervene or leave well enough alone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all … I have had this idea running around in my head for a while now, so I had to put in 'on paper' to get it out there. Not sure if this will be a one shot or turn into more down the road.**

 **Callie's POV**

So here I sit in the corner of the bar everyone at work this week has been talking about; Joe's. It would appear its where most if not all the hospital staff seems to flock to when their shifts are over. I sit here sipping my red wine and let my mind wander to how I ended up here.

I packed up my life in Miami about 2 weeks ago when the Chief at Seattle Grace Mercy West called me and offered me head of Orthopedics. It is what I was working my ass for, so it was an offer I couldn't refuse; so I packed up and left Miami and was Seattle bound. I got an apartment in a building across from the hospital and started work on Monday. Today being Friday; let's say it's been one hell of a first week; between getting un-packed, getting familiar with the hospital and staff etc. Then getting the hang of how things are run here in Seattle.

I am brought out of my thoughts when the bell above the door to the bar rings and I quickly glace up and do a double take. In walks the blonde woman I cannot for the life of me get out of my head. I have seen her this week off and on at the hospital and my apartment building. She either lives there or visits someone frequently that does. I don't know what it is about this woman, I have never even met her or been introduced to her. I have heard A LOT about her from the nurses and staff at work. Her name is Arizona and she works in Paeds. I've heard she's a 'gold star' lesbian so at least I know that she 'bats' for my team. I've heard she is very perky and loves her patients like they are her own.

I remember the day I first saw her walk into the cafeteria. I know my mouth was hanging open as someone at my table made a comment to that effect. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I ran my eyes up and down her entire body and OH MY GOD she looks so HOT in those navy scrubs. Blonde hair, blue eyes and then I think I died when she smiled and I caught my first sight of those killer dimples. Let's just say that day I went home and jumped into a VERY COLD shower.

She is currently sitting at the end of the bar closest to my table and I just sit back sipping my wine and watch her. I know it is so creepy of me, but I cannot help myself. This woman is sex on legs! I can feel my libido going out of control so I try to rein it in. There's no possible way for this creature to be single. My luck isn't that great! I sit there admiring the view when a guy comes up and takes a seat next to her. I can tell they are in a conversation and just as I'm about to turn my attention away he places his hand on the small of her back and leans in to whisper something to her. I can tell by her posture she isn't very comfortable with this move. Do I sit here and watch what happens or do I interject? Besides, what would I say? I move my seat to the other side of the table a little closer to them so I can hear their conversation.

" _So, what's a beautiful lady like you doing in a place like this all alone?"_

" _Who says I'm all alone?" she responds to his question._

" _Can I at least buy the pretty lady a drink?"_

" _I told you buddy, I'm not interested and you are 'barking' up the wrong tree"_

" _Well, you know what they say 'the more the merrier'"_

I can tell he is pissing her off and he's actually pissing me off too and I'm not even involved in their conversation. What do I do? I don't want her to feel uncomfortable but then do I have actually have the 'balls' to approach them?

" _Listen buddy, I told you to back off I'm not interested. I'm trying to be nice about it"_

" _And I told you I'm just being a gentlemen offering to buy you a drink"_ I look over my shoulder and he has his hand on her thigh. Now I'm really getting pissed. This is America buddy and no still means no! I get out of my seat and make my way towards them, GOD I hope this doesn't blow up in my face.

"Excuse me buddy, do you mind removing your hand?" I lock eyes with him.

"Who the hell are you? Do you mind, we are having a conversation here"

"Well, this beautiful woman that you're mauling and man handling said she wasn't interested and as to who I am; I'm her fiancé."

"Excuse me?" he looks at me like I have two heads.

"Excuse me for a minute" I tell him then turn to lock eyes with this bomb shell of a woman.

"Hi baby, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long for me"

I lean in close and wink at her and connect our lips in a very heated kiss. I can feel my libido shooting through the roof. They say when you kiss someone and see fireworks it's for real. I never believe in that, at least not until I locked my lips with this magnificent woman. I have totally forgotten I was here to prove a point and I get lost in our kiss. I slowly slide my tongue along her bottom lip, looking for access which is quickly granted. As soon as our tongues touch each other it's like the 4th of July fireworks shooting all through me. When air becomes a problem I lean back out and I miss her lips already. I lean my forehead against hers and lock eyes with her.

"No, honey I wasn't waiting long. Just this gentlemen offering to buy me a drink and I kept telling him I wasn't interested." I send her a wink and grab her hand and turn back around to the guy who is still sitting there with his mouth wide open. I use my fingertips under his chin to close his mouth.

"Sorry buddy, but this one is very much taken. You're going to have to move on to someone else. Joe? Can I get another red wine and a white wine for my lady here please?"

"Sure thing Cal." Joe responds

"You ready to head to the table baby?" I ask her and send her a wink.

"For sure. Thanks Joe"

We get our drinks and head towards the table I was sitting at earlier. Once we take our seats she leans over towards me.

"Thank you so much for that. That guy was a creep and I wasn't sure how many more times I had to tell him I wasn't interested. I'm Arizona by the way"

"Oh, I know who you are Arizona Robbins; Dr. Arizona Robbins. I hate to admit this but I have been asking around work about you. I'm sorry if that sounds creepy and all wrong but I couldn't help myself. I may or may not have also googled you. I find you to be a very beautiful woman so I couldn't help myself."

"Yo-You have? Should I be scared that you're creeping on me?" She smiles that dimpled smile and winks at me

"Oh no. Not like that. I've seen you at work; I work at the hospital as well. And as it turns out I live across the street from the hospital and have seen you there as well. I find you to be very breathtaking and it seems everywhere I turn you're there, I just thought we were destined to meet." I laugh out a little

"Well it's good to know I'm not the only one that has been on google. I may or may not have googled you as well. I have to tell you, I'm very much interested in getting to know what google wouldn't tell me." And she sends me a wink to let me know this could get interesting for sure.

"Well then; what would you like to know?"

We sit there for about another hour or two and just talk. I am really enjoying her company; I find her very easy to talk to and she must be enjoying mine as well. She hasn't made any indication of moving yet so I take that to be a very good sign. She has moved her hand under the table to rest on my thigh though so I move a little closer to her.

"Do you want to get out of here and maybe head back to my place?"

"Wow, back to your place already; we haven't even been on a date yet and you want me in your bed?"

"Whoa, no that was not what I meant; although I would love to have you in my bed yes. I was inviting you back for coffee and more conversation. Sorry if it came across as anything else."

"Oh relax Callie, I was kidding. Of course I would love to go back to your place and YES I may or may not end up in your bed tonight!"

"Well then; let's get out of here shall we?"

"Oh we shall."

I stand and reach my hand out for her to take and help her up and then lace my fingers in hers and start to head towards the exit. Once we get outside the creep from earlier is standing out against the wall of Joe's. He looks over to Arizona

"Hey darling, did you change your mind yet and decide to take me up on my offer?"

I step in front of her, so I am between them both and look him square in the eyes

"Listen buddy, I believe the lady told you she wasn't interested. And I believe I also told you she was taken; by me in case you have forgotten."

"Oh don't worry lady, I haven't forgotten; actually it's all I've been able to think about since you told me. The way I look at it, we can all get together and have some fun"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen pal"

"How do you know, maybe your lady would like it. What do you think darling?"

"I already told you I wasn't interest buddy." Arizona stands beside me and tells the guy.

He steps forward and grabs her wrist and then looks at me

"I think I can give your lady a really good time"

At this point I am seeing red I'm sure. I let go of her hand and grab him around his neck and push him up against the wall of Joe's

"Buddy, I have things in my drawer at home that can last HOURS longer than any man can and believe me when I tell you this, she is NOT interested in whatever you have to offer" and reach down and grab his crotch.

"Oh darling, how do you know what I got to offer?" I squeeze a little bit

"Doesn't feel like much to me"

"Callie, come on, he's not worth it!" as she grabs my arm

"Lady, you better listen to your lap dog there. You will end up getting yourself hurt"

I haul off and throw a right hook his way and connect with his nose and I know I've broken it.

"Ouch, son of a … that hurt"

"You bitch, you will pay for this?"

"Really?

"Yes. I am going to press charges for assault!"

"Hey pal, I think it's time for you to leave and you will NOT be pressing charges, I was standing here listening to the whole thing and she had every right to deck you. Hell I would've if I had been closer" Joe says from behind us.

 **Arizona's POV**

God damn that woman has one hell of a mean right hook. I cannot believe she just stood up to that grizzly of a man for me. We don't even really know each other. I find myself trying to control my libido because damn that was HOT. I want to know everything about her. I usually don't go home from the bars with women but this woman is sex on legs and I cannot seem to pull myself away from her.

"Come on Callie; let's go get some ice on that hand of yours. Dr. Bailey is going to kill us both if you cannot operate for a while. Thanks Joe"

"Anytime ladies, get home safe. Don't worry about this guy, I will look after him"

She moves over beside me and tangles her left hand with my hand and leads us across the street to what I can only assume is her apartment. Once we make it inside the elevator, she digs for her keys in her purse. We get in front of a blue door and she unlocks the door as we move inside. I close and lock the door behind me. Turns out she lives one floor above me and if I'm not mistaken it's right above my apartment.

"Come in, make yourself at home, I'm just going to grab some ice from the freezer"

"Thanks" as I make my over to the couch and take a seat and start looking around. It's the exact layout of my place.

"Would you like something to drink? I've got water, coffee or wine"

"Coffee would be nice, thank you"

"Coming right up"

"How do you take it?"

"Black with sugar, thanks"

She walks into the living room with two cups in her hands and a bag of ice over her shoulder and I get up and grab my cup from her sore hand so she can sit down and put the ice on her hand.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

"No, I mean thank you for earlier, that guy just wouldn't take no for an answer"

"Most men don't know how to"

"When most find out you're a lesbian, they all think one night with them will 'turn' you on to guys. I don't know what they all think they have that makes them think that but wow"

"Tell me about it. So do you want to watch TV or a movie?" she asks from her spot beside me

"No"

"Okay, what do you want to do then?"

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"No, do you?"

"Nope"

I take a drink from my cup, set it down on the table, take a deep breath and hope to god I'm not about to make an ass of myself here. I stand up, turn around and gently straddle her lap and lean down and connect our lips together in a very heated kiss. It doesn't take her long to return the kiss and we are sitting here making out like horny teenagers.

I can feel her hands sliding up and down my thighs as I'm straddling her lap and then I can feel them move around and cup my ass to pull me closer to her. I have my tongue in her mouth and our little pink muscles are fighting for dominance. When air becomes a problem I lean back a little and rest my forehead on hers.

"Wow"

"You can say that again" she breathes out

"Wow" and we both giggle a little bit.

I lean back a little and lock my blue eyes with brown and slowly lick my lips that are still tingling.

"How's the hand?"

"Good actually, I don't think it's as bad as I first thought"

"Well then, let's go into your bedroom and see just how good it actually is then!"

She stands up and lifts me up with her. I wrap my legs around her hips as she carries me into the bedroom while still keeping our mouths connected.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Should I leave as a one-shot or continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, so you all asked me to continue this so here goes nothing … right where we left off with a little 'sexy time'.**

 **Callie's POV**

I cannot believe I have this gorgeous woman wrapped around my hips and I am taking her into my bedroom. To say this right here has been in my thoughts since I first laid eyes on her would be a big understatement. I am actually going to fuck this goddess I have been thinking about non-stop for a week now! She wants to know how well my hand is doing. Well I'm about to show her.

Once we enter my bedroom I kick the door shut with my foot. I can't seem to get enough of her mouth, but I want more; oh so much more.

I lean back from the kiss and slowly let her slide her legs down mine once we get into my bedroom. I slowly play with the hem of her shirt and she takes the hint and lifts her arms for me to remove the barrier. I slide her shirt up and off and toss it over my shoulder somewhere. I turn back towards her and stand back for a minute and just admire my new view. God damn she's HOT! And blue is most certainly her color. I find her memorizing in the cobalt blue lacy bra she has on. God I hope the panties match!

I lean in and start kissing her jawline, down her neck and up to her ear. I gently suck her lobe into my mouth and I am rewarded with a low moan from her. I stick my tongue out and slide it along her lobe and behind her ear and I can see and feel the goose bumps on her skin. I think I have found the spot, so I lean in a little more and start licking and nibbling right behind her ear. As I run my hands and fingertips up and down her back. I reach down and cup her ass.

"Jesus Callie, what are you doing to me?"

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet baby"

With that I reach behind her and unhook her bra and one by one I slowly slide the straps down her shoulders and remove the garment and toss it somewhere behind me as well. I lean in and start licking and nipping at all the new skin that's now exposed to me. I can feel her wiggling and squirming, and I can hear her moaning. I am certainly going to never forget this evening, that's for sure.

I lean down a little bit and gently take her right nipple into my mouth and suck on it. While doing so I reach over to her left nipple and play with it between my fingers. Her nipples are becoming harder and harder as I go. I slide my fingers down and slowly undo the button on her jeans and slide the zipper down as well. I wrap my arms around her and slowly slide her jeans down and I am rewarded with the most amazing view I have ever seen in my life. The panties match and it's a barely there thong. GOD DAMN! I can feel my raging libido shooting through the roof again and I know I have probably ruined the panties I have on.

"Holy God Arizona, you are beautiful!"

"So are you Callie, and why are you still fully dressed?"

"I'm a little busy here." I walk her backwards towards the bed and gently set her down and then lay her down as I attack her mouth and drive my tongue into her mouth and we both moan at the contact.

I stand up and watch her slide up to the pillows and lean up on her elbows, just watching me. I make a slow show of removing my own shirt and hear her gasp. I lock eyes with her I can see her eyes fill with lust and turn a few shades darker. I make very slow work of the button and zipper on my jeans and slowly wiggle out of them and then kick them off to the side of the room. Leaving me just standing at the end of the bed in a deep red bra and thong set.

"Do you like what you see Dr. Robbins?" I ask her in a very sexy voice.

"No, I LOVE what I see Dr. Torres! Come here" she gives me her 'come hither' finger as I slowly crawl up the bed towards her.

"God Callie, you are gorgeous and I cannot believe I am laying here right now with you hovering over me. However, you have too many clothes still on. Bra. Off. Now!" as she makes a move to remove that for me.

As soon as that is gone I lean down and lay myself on top of her and we both moan at the skin on skin contact. Our nipples are both rubbing against each other and I lean down and kiss her and slide the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip, looking for access which is quickly granted. As soon as our tongues meet we both can't help the moan that leaves us. I am slowly rolling my hips, looking for more friction when all of a sudden I am on my back with her above me.

"Whoa – What the hell?"

 **Arizona's POV**

I can't seem to get enough of this woman and I just met her. When she kissed me in the bar it was like fireworks shooting off behind my eyes. I don't know what it is about her but I need to have her NOW! I enjoyed the show of her standing at the foot of the bed in her matching thong and bra and I certainly love the red on her but I need to see more and they have to come off as soon as possible.

As she is lying on top of me and kissing me I can feel her hips starting to move and I am assuming she is looking for friction for a release, well if that's the case, then I will be happy to give it to her. I wrap my leg around hers and flip us over so I now lying on top of her.

"Whoa – What the hell?" she asks

"Honey, just lie back and enjoy the ride!"

With that I lean down and start softly kissing along her jaw line and down her neck. I make my way down her chest and take her left nipple into my mouth. I gently start sucking and I can feel her squirming. I reach up and tweak her right nipple between my thumb and fore finger. Her hands find a home in my blonde locks and I can feel her gently pushing me down to where she wants me the most.

"God Arizona, that feels so damn good! I need more!"

"I know exactly what you need and all in due time Callie"

I switch positions and take her right nipple into my mouth and play with her left and continue my assault as I did on her other nipple. I can hear her moaning and I know I am getting wetter. I let her nipple go with a 'pop' and continue my journey southward. I softly kiss all over her stomach and down to the top of her thong. I skip over it and kiss all over her thighs. As I do, I can feel her legs opening more and more for me. I lean up and slide my tongue along the top of her thong. I hook my fingers into the side of her thong and gently pull it down over her hips and down her legs.

I lean up on my legs and just look down and stare at her in all her glory and god damn if it isn't the hottest thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Her tanned skin, her nipples standing at attention and then as I move my eyes downward I see her opening her legs once again.

"Are you going to sit there and stare all day or are you going to do something with this?" she asks as she runs her hands over her nipples and then down to her core.

I think I just came right there. I have a tingling sensation running up and down my whole body from that. I have never had a woman so comfortable to actually touch herself while I was watching.

"GOD DAMN Callie, do that again!"

"You mean this?" as she tweaks her nipple and slowly slides her finger between her folds. FUCK I cannot believe I am actually witnessing this.

She takes both her hands and slowly opens her folds for me and holy Christ she is soaked!

"Is – Is that for me?" I ask a little dumb founded.

"All of this is just for you baby. The question is, what are you going to do with it?"

"I'll show you!" and with that I lay down on my stomach between her legs and take a long lick of her core from bottom to top and place a gently kiss on her clit. OH my god, she tastes amazing. I need more of that.

"OH FUCK!" she says and rakes her fingers through my hair.

I wrap my hands around her hips to keep her still and I take another lick up. I can feel her grip on my hair getting a little tighter and her hips are moving trying to get more. I move down a little and slide my tongue deep inside of her, while I move my finger up and softly circle her clit.

"JESUS ARIZONA … RIGHT THERE, please don't stop!" she yells out

"I wasn't planning on it." I switch my tongue and fingers and gently slide first one, then two fingers deep inside of her and gently suck on her clit.

"Oh baby, I'm going to come fast and hard if you keep that up!"

I am too busy to respond to her so as I am about to slide my fingers back inside of her I make sure to add a third finger. As I reach inside of her I curl my fingers and it seems I have hit the right spot because she is almost bucking out of my grasp but I manage to hold on tight. I am sucking on her clit and fucking her at a rapid pace.

"OH FUCK! Ar-Ari-Arizona, I'm coming. Are you ready for me to come in your mouth baby?"

"Yes! Give me what you got Callie, that's it, just let it go. Feel it and let it go honey!"

"AAARRIIIIZZZOOONNNAAAA !" she screams, her grip tightens even more and she is holding my head close to her very wet pussy.

God it never gets old having a beautiful woman withering under me screaming my name but THIS woman is something else. The rest just cannot compare to, not even close. I slowly remove my fingers and gently lap up whatever she is offering because I cannot seem to get enough but I know she is pretty sensitive, as that was a pretty powerful orgasm. I know I'm soaked for sure!

 **Callie's POV**

Jesus Christ, I cannot believe I just came that hard! I have never come that hard before. I don't know what this woman is doing to me but I can't seem to get enough of her. My whole body is tingling and my legs fall to the sides of her head and they feel like jello.

"Damn woman, what did you do to me?" I look down and ask as she is still lying between my legs.

"Nothing you didn't deserve Callie"

"Wow, I have never come like that before and my legs feel like jello. Come here."

She slowly crawls up my body and once she reaches my face and I lock eyes with her, her face is soaked and covered in me! I grab her by the back of her neck and pull her down for a very heated kiss. She is moaning and squirming and feels like she is trying to get a release. She is sliding up and down on my thigh.

"Come up here and let me take care of that for you baby"

"I am up here Callie"

"Not far enough, I want to taste you but I can't move"

"It's okay Callie; I just need to calm down a little, I'll give you some time"

"Hell no, you really think I am going to let you leave this bed or even this room without having tasted you. Come up here and sit on my face so I can eat you Arizona. I don't need time, I just can't move so you will have to move to me"

At my request her eyes go wide! She has a look in her eyes that I'm not sure if she's taking me seriously or not.

"Ar – Are you sure Callie? What about your hand, how is it?" she looks a little uncomfortable with my request

"My hand is just fine and I will show you. Arizona, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have just never had a woman be so … I don't even know the word. I have never witnessed a woman playing with herself and I certainly have never sat on someone's face before while they eat me. Most women I've been with it's been me pleasing them and then one of us leaves."

"Really? Wow, okay well just so you know; I am not shy and I can get a little carried away and very vocal in the bedroom so if you are uncomfortable with it then just give me a few minutes. But I am defiantly going to be fucking you and tasting you before this night is over"

"No, it's not that; I would LOVE to sit on your face Callie, it just took me by surprise that's all"

"Okay good then get the hell up here so I can taste you!"

She climbs up the bed a little more and straddles my face. She has a knee on either side of my head and all I can say is … GOD DAMN she's soaked and wow that looks so damn good.

"Is-Is this okay" she whispers and I am too turned on to respond so I just lean up a little a 'dig in'

"HOLY GOD CALLIE" as she sits down a little more and leans forward and grabs the head board.

I swipe my tongue up her entire length and flick the tip of my tongue across her clit. I reach around her and grab her hips and pull her down onto my mouth more. I drive my tongue as deep into her as it will go and slowly swirl it around.

"JESUS … PLEASE DON'T STOP!" I hear above me

I lean back a little and slide my hand between us so I can slide my fingers into her wet opening. I slide two fingers at first and gently suck on her clit. She is rocking back and forth on my fingers and tongue.

"More, I need more Callie. OH GOD, please don't stop"

I add another finger and gently curl them up to her g-spot. FUCK she tastes and feels amazing around my fingers and tongue. I lap up everything she is giving me as fast as I can.

She is rocking so fast the headboard is hitting the wall and I don't even give a shit. This woman is unbelievable. I can't get enough and I can feel her walls tighten around my fingers. I lie here and let her fuck my fingers and tongue and I think I am about to come again just from having her pussy wrapped around me like this.

"OH. MY. GOD. Callie I am going to come! Please don't stop … right there … fuck YES! YESYESYES!"

With one final push into her and gently suck on her clit her walls tighten around my fingers and I can't move them so I let up sucking on her clit and look up to her. She has her eyes tightly shut and is biting her bottom lip.

"Arizona, it's okay, let go, I've got you. Feel it baby and just let it go!"

"CCCCAAAALLLIIEEEEE JESUS CHRIST!" she screams

Once her walls loosen their grip on my fingers I slowly slide them out of her and she moans at the loss. I take one more swipe of my tongue from bottom to top to clean her up and she swings her leg over my head and falls down on the mattress beside me. I can't seem to get the huge smile off my face. I pull her near me and wrap my arm around her shoulders and place it on her back. I lean down and throw a blanket up over us. She has an arm thrown over my stomach and is resting her head on my shoulder. I make random patterns up and down her back and just lie there, completely sated!

"Wow" she breathes out.

"Wow is a good word, yup."

"Glad to see your hand isn't as bad as we thought!" and she giggles and I would love to wake up to that giggle every morning. Woah, where did that come from? We just met!

"The hand is really good. And give me a few minutes and I will show you just how good it still is!"

"Now THAT sounds like it's going to be a long night!"

"Oh yeah, I am no where's near done with you yet Arizona Robbins!"

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

"Okay then, I'll hold you to that"

"I hope you do"

"I don't know what your feelings are on this Arizona, but I would really love it if you stayed with me tonight and let me cook you breakfast in the morning"

"Are you telling me you want to have a sleep over already Callie? One the first night"

"That's what I'm saying yes. I know we just met tonight but I don't want you to leave. I find myself wanting to spend A LOT more time with you"

"Is that so" as she rolls over and straddles my hips

"It is!" I run my hands up and down her thighs

"Then I guess I will stay, because I don't want this end right now either"

With that she leans down and kisses me for all she's worth and I can tell that this is certainly going to be a looong night and maybe even an early morning!

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy the previous chapter. Wow, I cannot believe the reviews and follows this story is getting. Thank you to everyone. It is inspiring to see so many people enjoying my stories.**

 **Arizona's POV**

As I slowly wake up and stretch it takes me a few minutes to realize where I am. Wow am I ever sore. I wonder why, then all of a sudden last night and early this morning comes back to me and OH MY GOD I am sore in all the right places. I stretch out a little more and realize there is someone lying beside me. I usually don't spend the night with a woman, however Callie did ask me to stay and that she would cook me breakfast this morning.

I cannot believe I came back to Callie's apartment and we slept together but DAMN was it HOT! And oh so good! Like BEST sex of my life GOOD! I have not had a 'marathon' like that before. I don't think I have ever come that many times in one session. I roll over on my side, prop my head up on my hand and just watch this goddess sleep. I watch her face and can feel the little twitches her body makes as she dreams.

We fucked each other, got familiar with each other's body, learned where and when to touch and how soft or hard. I think we finally succumbed to sleep around 4am this morning. I look over Callie's shoulder to the alarm clock and realize it is a little after 10am. I don't usually need a lot of sleep as I am a surgeon so I am used to running on very little. We both have today off, she offered to cook me breakfast this morning. I think I will even ask her out on a date for dinner this evening. I know we did things a little backwards but I really do want to spend some time with her and get to know her; outside the bedroom. I just hope this was not a one night stand for her and she would like to go on a date with me.

In the meantime as last night and early this morning plays through my head I cannot help myself from gently running my fingertips over her naked shoulder that's exposed to me.

"You're thinking too hard, I can hear you over here"

"Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts there" I lean down and softly kiss her lips

"Mmmmm good morning" she says as I break the kiss

"It certainly is, good morning"

"I'm glad you stayed"

"Me too, was really nice waking up in your arms this morning"

"God I am sore"

"You and me both! But it was so worth it"

"It certainly was!"

Callie rolls over and straddles my hips and leans down and places a soft kiss to my lips, very quickly the kiss heats up and before I know it, her tongue is seeking entrance into my mouth; which I greatly accept. When air becomes a problem she pulls back a little and rests her forehead against mine.

"God Arizona, you are beautiful and I'm sore but I can't seem to get enough of you"

"Good cause I can't get enough of you either"

I guess that was all she needed to hear and she leans back down and starts kissing and nipping on my jaw line and down to my neck. God this woman just may be the death of me; but damn what a way to go.

She slowly makes her way up to my ear and starts sliding her tongue all around and then gently kisses behind my ear and I can't hide the shiver that runs down my body. I move my hands to her hair and take ahold. She slowly moves down my body until she reaches my breasts. She takes my left nipple into her mouth and gently sucks on it.

"OH GOD Callie, that feels so good" I breathe out

She reaches her hand up and gently pinches my right nipple while still sucking on the left. I am squirming and the hold I have in her brown locks gets a little tighter. She then switches and gently pinches my left that her mouth just abandoned and takes my right nipple into her mouth.

"Cal-Callie, please?"

"Please what baby?" she asks as she lets my right nipple go with a 'pop'

"Please touch me"

"I am touching you"

"You know what I mean Callie"

"You're going to have to tell me what you want Arizona" and she winks at me. Oh this could get interesting. I have never done this before either. It's usually fuck em and leave em.

"I-I-I want you inside of me" I stumble out. I am certainly not used to this part.

"What part of me do you want inside of you though?"

"GOD!" she's really going to make me say it isn't she?

"Come on, tell me exactly what you want baby"

"I want your tongue all over my pussy and deep inside of me PLEASE"

"Oh I love it when you beg!"

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue"

"OH GOD, THAT'S HOT"

She places soft kisses down the valley between my breasts as she slides down my body. As she gets to my stomach she places feather like kisses all over. God this woman is such a tease.

"Please don't tease me Callie"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

She places kisses all over my stomach and hips and runs her hands up and down my thighs. I want to just grab her head and force her where I need her the most but I will let her be for now and HOPE she gets to the point very soon.

She kisses the inside of my thighs and then places a soft kiss on my wet pussy lips. GOD I know I am soaked. I can feel myself getting wetter as she goes. She FINALLY makes it to where I want and need her the most. She slides her tongue out of her mouth and gently swipes it the length of my core.

"OH GOD CALLIE. PLEASE DON'T STOP, but I need more!"

"Don't worry Arizona I will take very good care of you!"

With that she lays flat on her stomach, wraps her arms around my hips and thighs and drives her tongue deep inside of me.

"OH FUCK!"

She moves her right hand and reaches up and gently pinches my nipple. She is sliding her tongue in and out of me at a fast pace and I am bucking my hips to keep up to her.

"CALLIE, I'm going to come soon. I am so close"

"Let it go Arizona" she says as she removes her tongue from inside of me and slides three fingers deep into me and then curls them at just the right angle. She is now fucking me and sucking on my clit. I can't hold it for much longer before I explode.

"CAL – CALLIE, please don't stop I'm going to come"

"That's it baby; feel me deep inside of you and sucking on your clit. I can feel your walls taking my fingers in deeper" as she leans back down and sucks on my clit for all she's worth, while still sliding her fingers in and out; now at a rapid pace.

"FUCK CALLIE! Right there, please don't fucking STOP"

"OH. MY. GOD. CALLIE I-I-I'm coming!"

"Ride it out Arizona" as she removes her tongue from my core and is slowing her fingers in and out.

"GOD DAMN"

Callie gently slides her fingers out and moves up my body, placing kisses all the way up.

"It certainly is a great morning now!" she says as she makes it to hover just above me.

"Yes it is!"

I pull her down by the back of her neck and drive my tongue into her mouth and I moan at the taste of myself on her tongue.

"God you taste so fucking good Arizona"

"mmmmm I'd have to agree with you, however I think it's that I taste good on YOU" and we both snicker a little.

We lay there for a few minutes while I try and catch my breath. Now I have her snuggled into my side with her arm over my mid-section and her head resting on my shoulder. I place soft little kisses to the side of her head and run my fingers up and down her spine.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Really?" she asks as she leans up on her elbow

"Yes really, I would like to take you to dinner" and I lock eyes with her so she can tell I'm serious

"Wow" she lays her head back down on my shoulder

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I was just thinking maybe you only wanted a one night stand and I'd cook breakfast and you'd be gone"

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing about you"

"Okay, so we both want more than this one night then?" she leans up on her elbow again and rests her head on her hand and looks at me.

"I do, if you do yes. I would really like to spend more time with you and get to know you, outside of the bedroom; although the 'bedroom' you is so damn HOT" and I send her a wink

"So is the 'bedroom' you, but I would also like to get to know you outside of here as well"

"Great, so we're in agreement on that then. You still never answered my question"

"Yes Arizona, I would love to go on a date with you!" as she leans forward and kisses me.

"YAY!"

"Okay, I'm going to start coffee and breakfast, you can clean up in the bathroom first. Do you have a preference for breakfast?"

"Nope, I'm easy"

"Oh Really?" she raises an eye brow towards me

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Let me try that again; I am not fussy when it comes to food"

"Okay then"

Callie gets out of bed, throws on a baggy shirt and boy shorts and leaves the bedroom to start breakfast. I crawl out of bed and make my way into the bathroom for a hot shower. I am sore and smell of sex; although it is a great smell, I would like to look a little presentable today.

Once I get out of the shower I move back into the bedroom and notice Callie set out a pair of shorts and a tee for me on the bed. I quickly get dressed and make my way out of the bedroom door. I hear Callie singing, it's not English but I think it's Spanish and WOW that is the best sound I have ever heard. I lean on the door frame to the bedroom and just listen to her and watch her move around the kitchen. I did not know she knew Spanish but DAMN that's hot. I will have to remember that for later.

As I'm leaning on the door frame I watch her move her hips back and forth to whatever she's singing and it's got to be the best view in the world right now!

"Jesus Arizona, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch you moving your gorgeous hips and singing in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard"

"Sorry, I like to sing and dance around while I'm in the kitchen"

"Oh you don't have to apologize, I was very much enjoying the view and that voice" and she blushes at my comment.

"Coffee? Breakfast is almost ready"

"Yes please. Black, 2 sugar"

"Thank you" I say as I take my cup from her

"You're welcome"

"What are you cooking, it smells fabulous?"

"Well I don't know about you, but someone wore me out so I thought maybe we could use some fuel, so I am making pancakes, eggs and bacon"

"Oh wow, well it smell delicious"

"Thanks, it's also ready"

We take our plates and sit beside one another at the breakfast bar on the stools. We are quite as we eat but I can't help the little moans that come out of me as I taste the food. I am no good in the kitchen, so it's been a while since I have had a home cooked meal like this.

"Enjoying it I see and hear"

"I very much am; I am horrible in the kitchen so I eat a lot of take out and just usually grab something from the coffee cart for breakfast"

"Really? How do you survive?"

"As I said I eat a lot of takeout"

"Then how are you still so damn skinny"

"High metabolism I guess"

"Well, I know we certainly worked up an appetite so eat up!"

 **Callie's POV**

Once we finish breakfast, I rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and start cleaning the kitchen when Arizona comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist and places a kiss to my neck.

"Can I help?"

"mmmm, no it's all good, just a couple pans to wash, I'll be done in a minute, if you want to take your coffee into the living room and I'll meet you there momentarily"

"Okay"

Once I finish cleaning up, I top my coffee up and head into the living room and join Arizona on the couch.

"So do you have any plans for today?" she asks me after a few minutes.

"I was going to take today and clean up, do some laundry and then go and do some groceries"

"I was going to do the same thing actually"

"Okay, so do you want to go to the grocery store together then?"

"Sure, how about I go to my apartment and clean up there, you clean up here and I'll text you when I'm done"

"That sounds good. But first; where do you live?"

"That's kind of funny actually. I live right below you!"

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

"Wow, I guess we really were meant to meet each other" and we both giggle.

"Okay, give me your phone and I'll put my number in"

I grab her phone and put my number in so she can text me later. I walk her to the door and give her a kiss good bye before she walks towards the elevator.

"Bye Callie, I'll see you in a little bit"

"Bye Arizona and yes you will"

The elevator doors close; I turn around and walk back into my apartment, close the door and do a little happy dance. I cannot believe I had that woman in my bed and she even asked me out on a date for tonight. DAMN what am I going to wear; I wonder where we're going. I have to clean up, put some laundry in, get showered, make a grocery list and figure that out.

After about 2 hours I hear my phone going off indicating I have a new message. I go into the living room and retrieve it from the table. It's from Arizona.

 _ **Latino Goddess, really? That's super cute though; I think I will keep it like that! – A**_

 _ **I thought you would like that – C**_

 _ **So now how do you have my number saved in your phone? – A**_

 _ **I have you listed under Blonde Bombshell! – C**_

 _ **LOL, that's awesome! – A**_

 _ **I am almost ready, do you want to pick me up here, or do you want me go up there or just meet in the parking garage? – A**_

 _ **I can pick you up at your apartment and we can walk to the garage together – C**_

 _ **Okay, sounds good, give me 15 minutes and I will be ready – A**_

 _ **Okay, see you then – C**_

I rush around and make sure I have everything I need; keys, phone, purse, grocery list … think that's it. Out the door I go, Arizona said she lives right below me and I'm in 502, so that makes her 402. I get into the elevator and make my way towards her apartment.

"Hey, come on in, I just have to grab my shoes and purse."

"Okay, take your time. Do you want to take my car or yours?"

"Let's take mine"

"Okay"

We make our way down to the garage and she unlocks her vehicle and I have to say I am impressed. She unlocks a mid-night blue Ford Raptor half ton truck and all I can do is stand and stare.

"GOD DAMN!" I was certain I had her pegged as a mini cooper kind of woman, but this is something else. I think I got a little bit wetter looking at this truck.

"What's wrong?"

"That's your truck?"

"Yes, it's my baby. I recently bought it, I fell in love with it as soon as I seen it. It's a 2017, 4x4, tinted windows, sun roof, and has all the bells and whistles."

"Yeah I bet it does! Jesus Arizona"

"What's wrong, you don't like it?"

"Oh no it's not that I actually kind of love it! I have to admit I kind of had you pegged for a mini cooper kind of woman though, so THIS just catches me off guard"

"Funny thing, I used to own a mini cooper but I thought it was time to upgrade a little"

"Upgrade a little, Arizona; that is like going from TV dinner's to a full filet mignon dinner. You don't just upgrade from a mini to THIS!"

"HA! As I said I was looking around for a bigger car and when I got to the lot and saw this I fell in love right away"

"I bet. It is one hell of a ride!"

"Okay, so what do you drive then?"

"That baby over there, the black one" I push the button on my keys to unlock the doors so the lights flash and see can see it.

"Damn, not that's a really nice car Callie"

"Thanks, it's also my baby. I bought it when I moved here a little over two weeks ago. Still has that new car smell. It's a Ford Mustang Shelby GT350. Leather seats, 6 speed, also tinted windows, and of course all the bells and whistles. Custom rims and all"

"Damn, that must have sent you back a small fortune"

"It did, but it was well worth it and money isn't a problem for me"

"Callie, what the hell did you do for a living before you moved here, because I just assumed you were a surgeon in your previous hospital as well?"

"Well, I was, but that's a story for another time" I don't want to talk about it with her yet because every relationship I have had, it always ruins it when they find out I come from money. I don't want her to think badly of me so I will keep that little piece of information to myself for now.

"Okay, I will hold you too that, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go" I lock my car back up and climb into her truck.

We get to the grocery store; get what we both need and head back home. Once we get into the elevator with our groceries, she hits the button for her floor and mine as well.

"Alright Callie, I will pick you up at 7pm at your apartment"

"Okay sounds good. Do I at least get a hint on where we are going tonight? So I know what to wear"

"Nope, but I will tell you to dress comfortably in jeans and a nice shirt. We are going out but it's not overly fancy so no need to dress up too much"

"Okay, well I guess I will see you at 7pm then"

"You will" she leans over and gives me a kiss before she walks out of the elevator.

Now to get to my apartment, put these groceries away and then figure out what I am wearing tonight.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so date night! Let's see what Arizona has planned for them tonight.**

 **Arizona's POV**

I had an amazing time with Callie and I still can't believe I went home with her and we had sex on the first night; but DAMN was it ever HOT. I have a great feeling about this; whatever it is we are doing. I know I don't want just a one night stand with her. I want more, I want to get to know her as a person. I wasn't sure how she was feeling about the night before when I asked her out on a date but I'm certainly glad we came to an agreement that we both wanted more.

I am in my apartment trying to figure out what to wear tonight. I told Callie to dress comfortable in jeans and shirt so I will do the same. I have just gotten out of the shower and am rummaging through my closet for clothes when my phone goes off. It's a message from my 'Latino Goddess', that name couldn't be more appropriate! She certainly is a goddess.

 _ **Hey my beautiful blonde bombshell, I am just checking in with you to make sure you still want me to dress in jeans and a shirt – LG xoxo**_

 _ **Hey my little latino goddess. Yes, we are going out for food and then going somewhere else, the restaurant is not too fancy so – BB xoxo**_

 _ **Okay, see you soon – LG xoxo**_

 _ **You will – BB xoxo**_

I finish getting ready and make sure I've got everything; purse, keys, phone and flowers I bought earlier. Out the door I go to the elevators towards Callie's place. I get to her door and stand there for a minute and just breathe. I shouldn't be nervous, it's not like this is the first time we've seen each other. We've already been naked together for god sakes! _Arizona and get it together_ I tell myself; still this is a 'first date' and I certainly have the 'first date jitters'. I take another deep breathe and raise my hand to knock on the blue door. I don't have to wait long as I hear a 'come in, it's open' from the other side of the door. I reach down and turn the knob, walk in and close the door behind me. I am standing there when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. And DAMN what a view that is. Callie is standing there in the middle of the living room in skin tight black jeans, an amazing red top that shows some cleavage; but not too much, black boots and to top THAT outfit off she's got a black leather jacket on.

"Arizona, you're drooling darling" she says as she comes over to me and places her finger under my chin to close my mouth for me

"HUH?" I shake myself out of my very dirty thoughts and look up to meet her eyes.

"I said you're drooling darling, so I take it you like what you see?" as if anybody wouldn't man or woman!

"Like? No but I certainly LOVE what I see. Damn Callie you look HOT!"

"Ummmm thanks" she says and blushes

"You look amazing as well Arizona" as I look down at myself in my blue top; hanging off one shoulder and my tight fitting jeans. Yeah, not so bad!

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I just got to grab my purse"

We make our way to the parking garage and I unlock my truck and open the passenger door for Callie to climb in. Once I get to the driver's side I notice that Callie is sitting in the middle so she's right beside me. I look over at her and she winks and smiles at me. I start the truck and she puts her hand on my thigh and the shivers run up and down my body. GOD can this woman be any more amazing?

Once we pull out of the garage and get on the road she leans her head down on my shoulder as well. We finally make it to the restaurant. I didn't want anything too fancy tonight so I went with a local steak house. That way we didn't have to 'dress up' and can be comfortable for the next phase of our date.

We get seated at our table and look over the menus. Once we placed our orders we sit back and make small talk.

"So Callie, tell me about you that goggle wouldn't tell me"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"HA HA! Okay well I guess I'll start with I'm from Miami. Parents are both still there. I have a younger sister, Aria. Ummmm"

"What do your parents do in Miami?"

"Ummm well, my mother is a lawyer and runs a law firm there, and my father has a hotel chain"

"Oh that's exciting. Must have been awesome to grow up around a couple hotels"

"I guess"

"You guess? Callie, are you okay? Did I say or ask something wrong?" she seems to have went very distant on me here. I hope I didn't ask or say the wrong thing.

"No, sorry just I don't talk much about my family, it usually ends a lot of my friendships and or relationships"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean. How can talking about your family end those things?"

"Well … okay, do you remember earlier when we first went to the parking garage and we were talking about our vehicles and I told you my car set me back a bit but I told you money was not an issue for me?"

"Yes"

"Well, have you ever heard of the law firm Torres, Torres and Santiago?"

Ummmm yes, anyone who hasn't has to be living under a rock! They're HUGE all over the world"

"Yeah, well that's my mom's" she hangs her head and whispers so low, I almost missed what she said and to say I am in shock would be an understatement.

"Okay, wow! I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable Callie. I never put your last name together with them. I mean there could be lots of Torres in the world. I mean look at Torres Hotels and Spa's!"

"Ummmm, yeah and that's my dad's"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I cannot believe this. I never put her last name to these HUGE businesses.

"Arizona, look I get that it's a lot to take in right now and I would understand …"

"Callie, don't you dare finish that sentence. I am not going anywhere. I am just surprised that's all. I am sorry, I never put your name together with those places. It just caught me off guard that's all. This information changes nothing between us. I don't care how much money you have, I'm not here for the money. I am here because I want to be. I like you and I very much enjoy spending time with you. I want to get to know Callie Torres as a person and not a 'name'"

"Thank you Arizona, you have no idea how much that means to me"

"You don't have to thank me Callie, it's all true"

"Okay, so let's change the subject please. Tell me about you and your family"

"Well I grew up a military brat and we moved a lot. Whenever dad got a new posting we'd have to move. I grew up not making a lot of friends. Tim was my best friend and we were always together"

"Sorry, who's Tim?"

"He was my brother?" and I can see the confusion in her eyes with me using the past tense.

"Sorry, was?"

"Yes, he joined the army and died in Iraq, roadside bomb"

"OH GOD Arizona, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay. I don't talk about him much, it still hurts but it's getting a little easier"

"Wow, I am so sorry Arizona"

"Thank you"

"Maybe we should find another subject to talk about other than family"

"Yeah maybe"

We sit through dinner and make small talk. We then just sit here for a few more minutes talking. Once we get the bill, we both make a grab for it but I beat her to it

"This is my treat, I asked you out!"

"Okay" she holds her hands in the air in surrender, at which I have to giggle at.

"You can pay for the next date!" I tell her

"We haven't finished this one and you're already talking about the next huh? Confident are you?"

"Oh, I am very confident that there will be a second date and a third and a forth, and …"

"Okay, okay I get your point. There will be more!"

We walk out of the restaurant hand in hand and I unlock and open the door for her. When I get into the driver's side she is in the same position as previous; with her hands on my thigh and her head resting on my shoulder. I really like this.

I drive out of town a little bit, I want to take Callie to this place I found one day just out driving around. I think she will really like it. I make my way up the hill and as we top the hill we end up in a huge clearing. I back the truck up so it's looking out over the cliff and out into the Seattle city below us. I get tell Callie to give me a few minutes, I get out and grab some blankets from the back seat. I get to the bed of the truck and make 'a little bed' with the blankets, go to the passenger door and take her hand and help her out.

"Arizona, where are we? Are we allowed up here?"

"Callie, yes we are. I actually own all this"

"Excuse me?"

"Callie, I guess what I'm saying is, you're not the only one that 'comes from money'

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"God it feels so good to know that. I was so worried I would scare you away with that information"

"Not a chance Callie. Granted I don't come from Torres money, but I will never 'need' for anything"

"Arizona …" and she wraps me up in a hug and kisses me for all she's worth to which I quickly return the kiss.

"Come on, I want you to see this" I take her hand, help her into the bed of the truck and as we cuddle into each other under the blankets I brought we look up in time to see a couple of shooting stars. We sit here and watch the stars and the city lights while talking. We just cuddle up and talk for a few hours before I feel her starting to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"A little"

"Alright come on, it's about time I get you home anyway, it's starting to get late"

"Arizona, thank you. This has been an amazing first date. I really enjoyed the food, this view, the conversation and best of all the company"

"So have I Callie. Let's get home"

"Okay"

We make our way back home in the same position we have been all night while in the truck. Once we park and I go to open her door again for her, taking her hand to help her out. We make our way to the elevator. We get to her floor and I walk her to the door.

"Arizona, I can't thank you enough for tonight and well of course last night and this morning" she winks at me and she unlocks her door.

"You're very welcome Callie and thank you for coming to my rescue last night with that creep. I had an amazing 2 days with you. Do you work tomorrow?"

"You're welcome. I do, I have a surgery in the morning"

"Me too, maybe we can get coffee some time tomorrow at work then"

She grabs my hands and pulls me into her apartment, once she closes the door behind me, she has me pinned to the back of her door kissing me. She slowly slides her tongue over my bottom lip, looking for access; which a grant easily. Once our tongue meet it send a shock right to my core. I cannot lose control tonight, after all this is only our first date.

"Cal – Callie, we have to stop"

"Why?"

"Because if we don't I won't be able to control myself and this is only our first date"

"Really Arizona, I'm pretty sure I remember you in my bed and very naked last night and screaming my name and now you're worried about this being our first date?"

"Yes. I really was serious when I said I like you and I want to get to know you. I do not do 'this' on the first date and I really do not want to ruin whatever we have going on here. I want to do this right Callie"

"You're right. I'm sorry, just being so close to you all night has me 'revved' up a little. I want to do this right as well so I will let you go home and I will see you tomorrow at work for coffee sometime; if our schedules allow"

"Now that sounds good and give me something to look forward to tomorrow" and I wink at her.

I lean in and softly kiss her lips and wrap my arms around her neck, and she wraps hers around my waist. I softly whisper in her ear before I pull back

"I'll see you tomorrow Callie. I look forward to seeing you again"

"You most certainly will Arizona. Good night"

"Good night Callie" and I am out the door and towards the elevator before I change my mind. As the doors are closing I send her a little wave and a wink. Now I need to get home and take a VERY cold shower!

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So first off I would like to send out a huge apology for the delay in updates to all my stories. I had some 'family issues' I had to deal with and then the holidays were upon me, and more family issues. I am so sorry for the delay; I am back and hopefully there shouldn't be any more delays. I do try to keep the updates to once a week or so depending on how fast I can get them out.**

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas (for those who celebrate the holiday) and I hope everyone had a SAFE New Year as well.**

 **A/N: Let's see what happens between our ladies once they are in a work setting shall we?**

 **Callie's POV**

I hear my alarm going off and I reach over and shut it up. I am not ready to get out of bed just yet. I lay there and think back over the last couple of days I've had. Spending time with Arizona has been amazing. Our first date was great, the food, views and the company. I cannot believe that she actually 'comes from money' as well; it certainly sets my mind at ease that's for sure.

I am excited to get back to work today and even hope to get some Arizona time in. I am very interested in this woman and I find myself wanting to get to know everything I can about her. At work, at home, in the bedroom, just everything! I have to make a note to talk to her and see how we are going to 'act' around each other while at work though. I wouldn't want to 'cross any lines'.

I decide to get up and grab a hot shower. Once I complete that and get dressed for the day, I make my way into the kitchen to start breakfast and coffee. I know Arizona said she isn't very good in the kitchen so I think I will see if she has time for some breakfast and whip us up some lunch too. I grab my phone and send her a quick text.

 _ **Good morning my blonde bombshell, do you have time for breakfast this morning? – LG xo**_

 _ **Morning, sorry I was called in early this morning, been at work since 4am – BB xo**_

 _ **Okay, then I will take breakfast to you; I will find you when I get in shortly – LG xo**_

 _ **Now that's an offer I will not refuse! – BB xo**_

I finish whipping up a batch of bacon and eggs and toast for breakfast, I take some left over lasagna out of the fridge and put it into containers and get everything packed up. Grab my purse, phone, keys and out the door I go.

I get into work and make my way to the attending's lounge and put her container of lasagna in the fridge with her name on a sticky note for her. Hopefully she will see it. I grab the containers of breakfast and make my way to the cafeteria; I still have about an hour or so before I start. I find a table off to the side a little out of the way and I send her off a quick text.

 _ **Breakfast is waiting in the cafeteria for you – LG xo**_

 _ **Perfect timing, I'm on my way! – BB xo**_

"Good morning Callie" I hear behind me

"Good morning Dr. Robbins" I reply to her.

"Oh so now it's Dr. Robbins is it?" she asks. I can't tell if she's upset by that or not.

"Sorry, we hadn't discussed how we were going to 'act' around each other at work so I didn't want to just assume"

"Relax Callie, I was just giving you a hard time; but let me ask you this then"

"Okay" I push her breakfast towards her and she opens it up and starts to dig in

"OH MY GOD this is so good, thank you so much"

"No problem, there is also lasagna in the fridge in the attending's lounge for you for lunch as well"

"Well, I think I'll keep you around if you're going to cook for me all the time" she winks at me

"I love to cook"

"Good to know"

"So, you said you had a question for me"

"Yes. Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No, are you?"

"Nope"

"Do people know you're a lesbian here at work?"

"Well bisexual, but yes they all know, why?"

"Just making sure. Then if you have no problem with it, I certainly have no problem with people knowing I spent the weekend with you or what we did" and she winks again

"Well I have no problem with them knowing we spent the weekend together either, as for what we did, that doesn't need to come up, unless asked does it? I've been the front runner around here in enough gossip to date"

"Sorry to disappoint you Callie, but people will know anytime they see us together or in the same room because I won't be able to keep my eyes or hands off you!"

"Well seems you put it that way, I may not either. I just wanted to see how you felt about public displays that's all. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with them before I crossed any lines is all"

"I get it and thank you but we are fine. I have no problems with people knowing about us"

"Then I guess that leads me to a question for you"

"Shoot"

"What exactly are we?"

"Well we are both mature adults, both single and interested in each other correct?"

"Yes, very much so"

"Then, we can be whatever we want to be! We can be lovers, dating, seeing each other, whatever you want to call it"

"Are we exclusive or are we seeing other people?" I ask her, a little scared of her answer.

"Do you want to see other people?"

"NO! Sorry I mean no I don't but do you?"

"No I don't either"

"Okay then"

"Okay then"

We finish eating breakfast and just sit here and talk a little more, before our pagers start going off. I'm glad I changed into scrubs before I came down.

"Well I guess that ends breakfast"

"Sure does. Sorry I couldn't stay longer" she tells me

"It's okay my shift started about 10 minutes ago anyway"

"Okay, so I will see you later?"

"Hopefully yes if our schedules allow, I would like that very much"

"Okay then, thanks again for breakfast Callie"

"You're very welcome Arizona"

I'm not sure what I'm about to do will go over well but I'm going to take the chance, so I slowly lean in towards her and keeping my eyes focused on hers my lips meet hers in the soft kiss. She reaches up and tangles her hands in my hair and deepens the kiss. Guess that answers that question. Our pagers start blaring again and I know we really have to go now. We pull apart and she looks into my eyes, winks at me and says

"I'll see you later Callie"

"You certainly will. Bye"

"Bye" and out the door she skates … wait … WHAT … Skates … Really? I just stand there and smile and shake my head. Oh this should be fun!

I make my way towards the ER where I was paged and get to work.

It's been one helluva busy morning to say the least. As I am standing at the sink, scrubbing out of my third surgery for the morning I wonder how Arizona's day is going. She must be so tired by now; she did say she's been here since 4am.

It is time for lunch so I send off a quick message to her and see if we can meet for lunch; I'm thinking in my office.

 _ **Hey, just got out of surgery, hopefully your morning has gone better than mine. I was just breaking for lunch and was wondering if you have time? - LG xo**_

" _ **Hey, I just finished a surgery about ½ hour ago too. Lunch sounds good, where to? - BB xo**_

 _ **My office in 10? – LG xo**_

 _ **Sounds good, meet you there – BB xo**_

I make my way to the attending's lounge to heat up lunch then make my way to my office. I get there just in time as Arizona is walking towards my door. I unlock the door and hold it open for her to enter first. I get us setup with lunch on the couch and little coffee table I have over in the corner.

"God this smells amazing Callie"

"Thank you, as I told you I love to cook, I feel at home in the kitchen"

"Oh yeah, and what is your favorite dish to cook?" she mumbles out around a mouth full of food.

"That's easy … Chicken Piccata"

"Now THAT sounds good"

"It is, it's one of my favorites"

"Well, I will have to try that sometime"

"Oh, I'll cook it for you someday yes"

"I'll hold you to that" she states

We continue eating our lunch and keep catching each other looking at the other. I cannot believe I am dating this woman. I want to be able to call her my girlfriend too so I will have to ask her sometime soon. This woman amazes me in every way.

"So, I have to ask you a question Arizona"

"Okay"

"Earlier, when you left the cafeteria, did I really see you 'skating'?"

"YES! They're called wheelies and I am in love with them, plus all the kids love them too"

"Do you know how many broken bones I've had to fix on people because of those damn shoes?"

"I can imagine it's a lot but I have been on them for years, I guess you could say I am a pro when it comes to these things"

"Please be careful on them. I cannot believe the Chief actually lets you wear them"

"It was a little 'fight' at first but like I said the kids just love them. And is that concern I hear in your voice? Are you worried about me?"

"Yes, I just don't want you to hurt yourself on those damn shoes"

"Don't worry, I will be fine, I don't run all over the hospital with them on, just mainly around my ward with the kids"

"Okay"

"So, do you have any plans for this evening?" she asks me.

"No, I was just going to go home, have a hot bath and relax in front of the TV. You?"

"Now that sounds really good"

"Oh! Well, if you're good, I may ask you to join me" I send a wink her way

"Oh really?"

"Yup"

"Well then I best be on my best behavior then!" she laughs and I think that has become my new favorite sound in the world.

"Yup, you better be" and I wink at her.

We sit in my office a little longer and just talk. We have moved the table away and somehow end up snuggled down on the couch together. I have learned a little more about her family and her growing up a marine brat. I don't like talking about my family too much but I tell her more about growing up in Miami. I don't like talking about the money but I know it will get easier with her as she has informed me she 'comes from money' also. She says it's not Torres money, but money none the less. At this point I don't care if she comes from money or is broke. I really like her and I want to get to know her on every level.

I have her wrapped up in my arms and I have to admit, this is defiantly one of my many favorites positions with her now. I love having her in my arms like this, just talking and getting to know more about each other.

"Calliope?" I hear and I am frozen to my spot. How the hell did she know my full name?

"Hey, are you okay?" she turns and asks me.

"Ummmm yeah. How do you know my full name?"

"I saw it on your lab coat earlier. It really is a beautiful name, it seems to suit you"

"No one calls me that but my dad. Sorry it just caught me by surprise"

"Sorry, do you not like it?"

"Not really, but for some strange reason it sounds really good coming from your lips!"

"I won't use it if you don't want me too, I like it and it suits you really well"

"No it's okay, as I said; you make it sound really good" and I wink at her

Just as we are getting comfortable yet again on the couch, a pager starts going off. I'm not sure if it's hers or mine so I get up to look and it's mine. I look over to her and she's stretched out on the couch with her eyes closed. She's probably exhausted from being here at 4am. I know she's not sleeping, but she looks so peaceful. I go over to her and take the blanket from the back of the couch and drape it over her.

"I'm awake" she says

"I know, you look exhausted though and it was my pager so why don't you stay here and take a little nap, I'll lock the door so no one will bother you. I will come back as soon as I can and see if you're still here, and if not I will send you a text when I am done for the day"

"Okay" she mumbles out; almost asleep already.

"I'll see you later"

"Uh huh"

I lean over and place a gentle, soft kiss to her lips and run my fingers gently through her hair and I think I hear her moan her approval. I grab my keys, phone and lab coat and out the door I go.

After I get to the ER I was paged to I am in the OR working on a guy that came in from a motorcycle accident. I am in the OR for almost three hours before I am able to scrub back out. I make my way back to my office and quietly unlock my door incase Arizona is still in there sleeping. When I open the door and softly close it behind me, the site I am greeted with absolutely amazes me.

Arizona is still sprawled out on the couch sound dead asleep. Her mouth parted slightly and the little snores coming from her let me know she is in a dead sleep. I take my coat off and make my way towards her. I kneel down on the floor beside the couch and gently stroke her hair, moving it from her eyes. She lets out this little moan and I think I've died and gone to heaven. This is how I want to wake her up every morning. Whoa, where did that come from I think to myself. We just met and we haven't even been dating that long yet. But I could certainly see myself waking up to her every morning already.

"Hey" she opens her eyes a little and sleepily grogs out.

"Hey yourself pretty lady"

"What time it is?"

"It's almost 4:30"

"Damn, was I really asleep that long?"

"Seems so, you must've needed it"

"Yeah, I guess so. How was surgery?"

"Was good, I was paged to the ER for a motorcycle accident. Took the guy into the OR and spent that last 3 hours or so fixing him up"

"Wow, you must be tired"

"A little but not too bad"

"What time are you done today?" she asks me

"I'm done about 6pm; barring no emergencies come in that need me. What time are you done?"

"My shift ended about ½ hour ago"

"Okay, so why don't you go home, get cleaned up and meet me at my place around 7pm and we can have a night in, I'll cook and we can watch movies or something"

"That sounds amazing" she tells me

"Okay, so I will see you around 7 then?"

"That you will Calliope"

I lean over and place a gentle kiss on her soft pink lips. I can feel her tongue slide along my bottom lip; looking for access, which I quickly allow. The kiss deepens and heats up very quickly. I climb onto the couch on top of her and just let our bodies take over. When air becomes a problem I pull back a little and lean my forehead against hers.

"Wow, not that I am complaining where this is going, but I don't think I am ready to have sex in my office on my couch with you just yet. I like you in a big bed where I can take my time and worship your whole body"

"Now that is something to look forward to!"

We separate and she grabs her lab coat from the back of a chair and makes her way towards the door. I walk over to her and lean in and give her another kiss on the lips, careful not to let it get out of hand this time.

"I will see you later"

"You will!" and out the door she goes.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **A/N: Once again, I am sorry for the delay, everything here 'seems' to be back to normal so shouldn't be any more delays in my stories. Hope you are all still with me here!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Someone wanted to know if there was anyone else in this fic. The answer is no. I wanted to do a 'fluff' fic of our lovely ladies, where no one else gets involved and there's no drama (or very little). I hope that is okay with everyone!**

 **A/N: Okay so let's see what the ladies can get up too this evening, shall we?**

 **Arizona's POV**

After I left Callie's office I came home and cleaned up a little. I cannot believe I fell asleep on her couch in her office. I knew I was tired but wow. Callie invited me to her place this evening and even offered to cook for me. I am no good when it comes to the kitchen and food so it was an offer I couldn't refuse. I am really enjoying my time with her and I am wondering where we will end up. Maybe this evening we can sit down and talk. I know she is curious where 'my money' comes from and if we talk about it, maybe it will make it easier for her to talk about it around me.

I take a shower and pick out some clothes for the evening. We are staying in tonight so I can just dress comfortably. I put on a pair of skinny jeans; a blue top I think brings my eyes out. I think I will leave my hair down tonight and just straighten it out. I apply a little make-up and take a look in the mirror at myself and deem myself ready to go. I got a message from Callie earlier saying she got off work a little early and was at home getting ready.

I grab my purse, keys and phone and out the door I go. I make my way to the elevator and push the button for Callie's floor. Once I get off the elevator, I walk down the hallway to her blue door. I stand there and take a deep breath and let it out. I move my hand up and gently knock on the door. I hear movement on the inside and here a 'coming' from the other side of the door. I hear the locks and then the door swings open and my jaw drops at the vision in front of me.

"God damn Callie!"

"I could say the same about you Arizona! Wow"

"You look very sexy. I thought we were staying in tonight?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean I wanted to greet you in gym pants and a baggy top!"

"I have a feeling you would look sexy in everything and anything honey"

"Thank you" and I can see a blush moving up her neck into her cheeks.

"Are you going to come in or stand in the hallway all night?" she asks me.

"Oh, I'm certainly coming in. Something smells amazing in here!"

I move into the apartment and she closes and locks the door behind me. I move towards the kitchen and the smell of something cooking mesmerizes me. I don't know what it is but it smells amazing. I take a seat on the stool at the breakfast bar as per Callie's request and just watch her work her magic in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking because the smell is mesmerizing me?"

"It's my famous Chicken Piccata. I told you I would cook it for you and I hope you like it"

"Well, just the smell is enough to make me fall in love with it; I can't imagine what will happen when I taste it"

"Good, then I have done my job here!"

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" she asks me.

"Well I thought we would eat, then watch a movie or two and maybe talk"

"Okay, we can do that. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I know you are curious about my money situation and where it comes from; even though it's not Torres Money, I thought I would explain it to you so you can set your mind at ease. I want us to be open and honest with each other about everything Callie and I know you are hesitant to talk about your family and money, so I thought I would ease your mind a little"

"Really?"

"Yes Callie, I want more than just what we have right now and to go further with whatever this is between us we have to open up to each other and not be scared of talking to each other. I want us both to be open an honest from the beginning so there are no secrets between us"

"God Arizona, you have no idea how much that means to me. I cannot begin to tell you how many friendships and relationships have ended in my past because of the money or lack of communication. I do want more with you as well and you're right, if we are going to go further than our apartments and the bedroom we need to open up more and as they say, go big or go home right?"

"Right!"

"Okay, so where do we start?"

"Well let me start by explaining my money situation and we can go from there okay?"

"Okay"

We sit down at the table and dig into a delicious dinner.

"OH MY GOD Callie, this is absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you"

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well … it was actually our chef. When I was growing up mom and dad weren't around a lot so we were often left with the staff and every day after school I would come home and make my way into the kitchen and spend hours in there just watching and then helping out"

"Well I'm sorry you spent more time with the staff then with your parents Callie"

"It's okay, it turned out okay"

"It certainly did. Everything you went through brought you here to me and made you the person you are today Callie"

I grab our plates from the table after dinner and walk them into the kitchen. With Callie hot on my heels. I rinse the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Arizona, you don't have to clean up. I made the mess, I will clean it later"

"Callie, I was always taught that whoever made the mess doesn't clean it. It will only take a few minutes"

I can see from the corner of my eye Callie making a fresh pot of coffee. I finish cleaning the kitchen and then walk over to her and wrap my hands around her waist and place my chin on her shoulder.

"Come with me" I tell her and turn her around and reach my hand out for her to take. I walk us over to the couch and sit down against the arm and pat the couch between my legs for her to take a seat.

Once she sits and gets comfortable I wrap my arms around her and snuggle down for a little bit. We just sit there for a bit in the silence, just enjoying being wrapped up in each other. I have my arms wrapped around her waist and have her pulled in close. Her fingers are trailing random patterns around my thighs. This feels so good!

"Callie, I am going to talk first and explain some things to you and you have to promise to let me finish please, okay?"

"Okay"

"Then I will let you say whatever you need to okay?"

"Okay, let me get coffee first then we will start"

"Okay" I let her go so she can get up and get us some coffee.

"Alright, now where were we?" she asks.

"You were sitting her snuggled up close into me and I was very much enjoying that"

"So was I Arizona"

We sit back and get comfortable again with our coffee and just sit back and sip our coffees.

"Callie, I don't know what or how you are feeling but I am hoping that after tonight we will be both on the same page with whatever this is between us. I do very much enjoy spending time with you, I have no issues with anyone knowing we are together / girlfriends / lovers / dating whatever you want to call it. I don't have any exes that could pop up and cause trouble between us. I have no issues with everyone at work knowing about us, I have nothing to hide at all"

"Where my money is concerned; I have never needed for anything while I was growing up. I may not have lived in a huge house nor had a 'staff' on hand but we grew up as regular people with some money. I have money due to a few inheritances from family members passing that my parents have invested wisely and there was also a 'trust fund' started for my brother and I when were we each born. I try not to use that money much; I usually live off my pays; however the money is there when or if I ever need it. I have dipped into it a couple of times; my truck, and to pay off student loans but other than that it hasn't been touched. I am saving for a house and a family someday"

"WoW" is all Callie can say at this point.

"Callie, I don't know if this changes anything between us from your perspective; however it changes nothing between us from mine. I love spending time with you; whether we are at work, just lazing around, going out, or even in the bedroom. I am enjoying the time we spend together and I enjoy getting to know you as a person and a surgeon. " At this I take a big swig of my coffee and give her a few minutes to digest the information I just gave her. It would appear however that she doesn't need much time as she straddles my lap.

 **Callie's POV**

Wow Arizona just laid all her cards out on the table for me. I can honestly say no one has ever done that for me; certainly not so soon into a relationship. Do I want more with Arizona? GOD yes I do. Do I want the world to know this magnificent woman is mine? Hell yes. I watch her take a sip of her coffee and she is starting to look a little nervous with the quietness from me. I'm not really sure what to sat to all that but I know I want everything with this woman, money or no money. I want a life with her. I can so see us getting married, buying a house, having children together. WOAH! Where did that come from? I take a deep breath and let it out. I grab all my strength from within me and I know what I have to do and say now. I move around and straddle her lap and place both of my hands on each cheek and look her in the eye.

"Arizona, you have no idea how much that means to me. Everything you just said and laid out for me was amazing. I don't care about the money; I also very much love spending time with you. I'm glad you don't have exes that can pop out of the wood work. I don't have any either. I have no issues with everyone at work knowing we are together either, and like you, I have nothing to hide now. I was a little apprehensive about the money topic but you have more than set my mind at ease with that. I have problems sometimes opening up to people; as I have been hurt in the past"

"I can sense that you wouldn't hurt me, so I trust you not to. This changes nothing for me either; just so you know. I love getting to know everything about you as well. I love that we are starting off right by communicating and being open and honest with each other. It ruins a relationship fast. I want the world to know that you are now off the market and mine. I guess what I'm saying or asking here is; Arizona, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Callie" she says as she looks me dead in the eyes.

"Good. I don't want to see other people; I want to be yours and yours alone"

"Me too Callie"

"Alright so now that we have had a conversation about the heavy stuff, do you want to curl up and watch a movie with me and then stay the night with me?"

"Are you kidding? I thought you'd never ask! I packed a bag in hopes this evening would result in me staying the night"

"Oh really? You seemed sure of yourself!"

"OH I am very sure of myself Callie, you just wait and see!" and she winks at me.

I lean down and place a gently kiss to her lips that I have been craving all day and evening. It doesn't take long for the kiss to heat up. Before I know it our tongues are dueling and her hands are inside of my shirt, running up and down my back. I can feel goosebumps pop up on my skin from her touch. For a surgeon she has very soft hands. When air becomes a problem I lean back and just rest my forehead on hers. She has the most mesmerizing eyes, I could get lost in them all day.

"Seems you packed your bag, why don't we go into comfortable clothes and lounge out on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me, but one of us will have to change in the bathroom"

"And why is that?"

"Because if I see your naked body, we won't be leaving the bedroom any time soon"

"I'm not seeing the problem there" and she just gives me a little glare.

"Okay, okay I will change in the bathroom and give you the bedroom to change in" I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Thank you, I'm sorry but I told you I want to do this right Callie"

"I know Arizona and I agree with you, come on"

We make our way down the hall and I grab my clothes from the bedroom and move into the bathroom to change. I usually sleep in boy shorts and a tank top, hopefully that's not too revealing for her. I finish changing and hear a 'you can come out now' from the bedroom, so I open the door and see that Arizona sleeps the same way in boy shorts and a tank top.

"Okay, you pick the movie and I will get the snacks from the kitchen" I tell her as we go back out to the living room.

I grab a couple bottles of water from the fridge and some snacks. I make my way back into the living room and see that she has picked a movie and is already in the machine, just waiting on me. She is sitting on the couch again against the arm and her legs open for me to sit in between them. I put the snacks on the table in front of us and get comfortable in her arms. I have to admit, I really love being held by this woman. We get settled in and she starts the movie.

We watch that movie and then take a bathroom break before we start the second movie she has picked out. I learned earlier that we are both off tomorrow so we can sleep in. Upon returning from the bathroom I lie out on the couch with a blanket over me. When she comes back out she looks over at me and starts to walk towards the chair.

"Where are you going?" I ask her

"To sit over here and let to stretch out on the couch"

"Oh, I was rather hoping you would join me here on the couch" I scoot towards the back a little more and flip the blanket up as an invite for her to join me under the blanket.

"That will work too!" she moves over to me and lays down on the couch in front of me. I pull the blanket up over us and wrap my arm around her mid-section and pull her closer into me.

"This feels nice" she says.

"Yes it does. Arizona I love having you in my arms or me in your arms. We should do this more often. I rather enjoy it!"

"So do I" she tells me.

We get comfortable under the blanket on the couch and turn our attention to the TV for the second movie. I am drawing random patterns on her stomach while watching the movie.

"That feels so good Callie" she tells me and I can tell be the sound of her voice that she is getting a little sleepy. Her breathing is getting a little heavier as well. I stifle a yawn out.

"I think it's time for bed" I tell her

"I think you're right"

We turn everything off and I tell her to go to the bathroom first and get ready while I lock up and make sure everything is off. I make my way into the bedroom and gently close the door behind me. She is lying on the bed.

"Do you have a specific side you like to sleep on?"

"Yes, I usually sleep on the left, but if you prefer the left you can have it"

"Nope, I sleep on the right usually so it works out for us!"

"Then it certainly does. I'll be right out" as I make my way into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I get in there, use the toilet, go to the sink and wash my hands, brush my teeth and put some lotion on. I take another look in the mirror and take a deep breath and let it out. I open the door and turn out the light. Make my way to the bed and Arizona already has the covers turned down on my side of the bed. I get in, lean over and turn out the lamp and grab for the blankets. I notice that Arizona is on her side with her back to me so I take the hint and snuggle into her back and snuggle down for a night of sleep.

She grabs my hand from her stomach and softly kisses the palm and then places it back where it was.

"Goodnight Callie"

"Good night Arizona" as I lean in and kiss the back of her head. I snuggle down and pull her a little closer to me before sleep takes us both over.

 **A/N: What are your thoughts so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think I am enjoying where this story is going. No drama; or very little, and LOTS of smut! Hope you are all still with me. I have been experiencing some MAJOR 'writers block' lately so I apologize in advance. I haven't given up on any of my stories, just trying to get the next chapters done right. Please bear with me.**

 **Arizona's POV**

I am in that in-between state of sleep and waking. I am not sure what has brought me out of my dreamland. However I can feel something running up and down my sides. It feels amazing so I keep my eyes closed and just lay here and enjoy the feeling. The more I come to the more I can feel. I can feel hands running up and down my sides. I can feel said hands running up under my tank top, my top is slowly being lifted as the hands roam all over my abdomen. I let out a little moan but keep my eyes closed, I'm scared if I open them I will have been dreaming and this feeling will have stopped. Not a chance I'm willing to take right now.

I slowly peek an eye open quickly and look down and can see a beautiful head of brunette hair in between my legs. I close my eyes again and enjoy this feeling. I moan as her hands roam just under my breasts. I am fully awake now and I can't keep quite any longer. She slowly lifts my tank top and very gently runs the tip of her tongue over my right nipple.

"C-Cal-Callie, what are you doing?"

"I woke up with this amazing beautiful blonde bomb shell in my arms and she looked so peaceful and HOT and I couldn't help myself but see what was awaiting me under all these clothes and sheets. So I thought I would take a look for myself; even if we did decide to take things slower, I'm sorry you just looked so 'delicious' lying here in my bed"

"Well whatever you're doing feels amazing, so please continue!"

"Oh, have no worries I intend to!"

I sit up and help her remove my shirt. I lay back down as she moves back to my right nipple. She gently takes it into her mouth and softly starts to suck on it.

"OH GOD Callie that feels so damn good" she gently nibbles on my nipple while tweaking my left nipple between her fingers.

I have to say, I absolutely love being woken up like this. I don't think I will ever tyre of this woman. The things she does to my body, the way my body just responds to her movements. It's like nothing I have ever experienced before. I could really see myself falling in love with this woman! 'Whoa, where did that come from?' I think to myself.

"Callie, I know we said we would 'do this right' but so help me, if you don't touch me and soon!"

"Oh yeah Dr. Robbins and what exactly will you do?" oh Heaven help me, this woman is going to be the death of me!

"I may have to take matters into my own hands" I tell her then look down and think maybe I shouldn't have said that. I can tell by the glint in her eye that was exactly what she was hoping I would say!

"Well by all means then, please show me!" she says and just leans up on her elbows between my legs and watches me for my next move. I make a slow show of removing my boy shorts and keep my eyes locked on hers. Now that I am naked I pause for a minute and just watch her eyes.

I can't actually believe I am about to do what I am, but something about being with this woman just does something to me. I have never been in this type of relationship before; so open and very vocal and NOT shy at all when it comes to the bedroom activities.

 **Callie's POV**

I am laying her between this woman's legs and just waiting to see what she is going to do. I have always be very vocal and open in the bedroom, there's not much I haven't tried where sex is concerned and I am hoping to break her out of her shell a little. I would never do anything she is not comfortable with however. I watch her slowly slide her boy sorts off her legs and then she pauses, I just lie here and admire my new view! I slide back up her body and lock eyes with her.

"Arizona, I have to tell you I am very vocal in the bedroom and I am not shy when it comes to sex, however I want you to know I would never do anything you are not comfortable with. You just have to talk to me and let me know when it gets to be too much okay."

"Okay. Thank you. I want to try all sorts of things with you Callie, I really do, some may take more time than others but there is a lot I have also done as well. The same goes for you, if it gets to be too much please let me know"

"I will, but I don't think that will happen on my part, as I said I am very open about sex"

She grabs me by the back of the neck and pulls me into a very heated kiss. This woman could very well be the death of me yet. I don't know what it is about her but I feel such a strong connection with her. She trails her fingers down my arm and grabs ahold of my hand with hers. She slowly slides our joined hands down her abdomen, over her stomach, down over her pelvis finally landing in her curls. She lets go of my hand and I keep it where it is; just at the top of her curls. She slides her fingers up and down her slit and I think I just got a whole lot wetter.

"Mmmm Callie" she moans out and I almost come right there. I need to see this, so I kiss along her jawline down to her nipples; taking her left nipple into my mouth while playing with her right between my fingers.

"God Callie, that feels so good. You still have way too many clothes on though"

I lean up on my knees and remove my top and then slide my sleep shorts down my legs, throwing both off the side of the bed to be found much later. I continue on my journey down her body. I place light kisses and soft bites on my way down. I get in between her legs and place a soft kiss to each of her thighs. I lean up on my elbows between her legs and look up and lock eyes with her.

"Oh God Callie, this feels amazing" she says as she runs her fingers through her folds again.

I can't help but remove my eyes from hers and just watch her fingers work. I squirm a little on the bed, looking for any kind of friction to my own over heated core. She has both hands on her center and is slowly running her fingers up and down and I can see and hear her arousal. God damn, what a view I have.

I can see her opening her lips as she slides her fingers through the folds and I lick my lips. I can feel her eyes on me and I look up into her eyes and I can see the arousal in her eyes; that have become a little darker. I keep my eyes locked onto hers.

"Arizona baby, you have NO idea what you are doing to me right now!" I tell her and lick my lips again.

"Oh God! I think I do Callie" she barely squeaks out.

"God, this is so fucking HOT Arizona!"

She is making slow circles on her clit and wiggling from the movements; I can't help myself any longer as I lean down and slide my tongue deep inside of her. I can feel her start to pull her hands away; so I wrap my hands around her hips and force her hands back to her clit giving her the hint to keep going. I have my tongue sliding in and out of her center while she is circling her clit.

"OH GOD CALLIE! Please don't stop!"

I am too busy to respond so I just hum my response and it seems to have the effect on her I was hoping. I cannot get enough of this woman, she is amazing. She tastes so damn good too. I speed up my thrusts with my tongue; sliding in and out of her at a rapid pace and I can see and feel her movements speeding up.

"OH GOD YES! Right there Callie … I – I – I'm going to come"

I slowly remove my tongue from her core and slide it up along her folds to her clit; moving her hands from there she grabs ahold of the back of my head as I push three fingers deep inside of her and gently suck on her clit.

"OH FUCK YES! God, please don't stop Callie!" she yells at me, while pushing my head into her clit more.

"Just feel it Arizona, feel me deep inside of you; feel my tongue all over your clit baby. Just feel it and let it go!"

I continue my thrusts in and out of her curling my fingers at just the right angle on every inward push. I lean down and take her clit into my mouth and flick it with the tip of my tongue and then suck it into my mouth. I can feel her walls closing in around my fingers, pulling me in deeper. I know she is just on the edge so as I drive my fingers in and leave them there and find that spongy spot and move my fingers along it while sucking her clit.

"OH JESUS RIGHT THERE … YESYESYES FUCK Cal – Callie I'M COMMMMIIINGGGG" she yells as she comes and I slowly remove my fingers and slide my tongue back down and drink up everything she is giving me!

I slowly make my way back up her body after I get all I can out of her and I know she is somewhere in Heaven because she isn't moving too much as I place light kisses along her stomach, abdomen, gently kissing each nipple as I pass them; kissing up her neck and jaw line. I lie down beside her and pull her into me. I just lie there and let her come back to earth slowly.

"JESUS Callie, what the hell did you do to me? And why are you all wet?" she asks as she cups my cheek. I lean over and softly kiss her lips.

"I am all wet because you squirted all over me!"

"WHAT?" she asks a little embarrassed. I can see the embarrassment in her face.

"Hey, look at me" I tell her as I put my fingers under her chin to move her head up. I lock eyes with her and talk to her softly.

"Please don't be embarrassed. It's a compliment actually. Means I did what I set out to achieve. I love that I can do that to you and make you feel so damn good. Please don't shy away from me"

"Well, you certainly achieved it then because my whole damn body feels like jelly. I can't move a single muscle"

"That's not a bad thing baby. Come here, I want to hold you while you get your feeling back in your body" I tell her as I roll us over to the other side of the bed; where at least it's a little dryer.

"Oh God, I have never done that before and I have to say; DAMN it feels amazing!"

"Well, I don't know about the feeling, but it sure as hell tasted amazing!" I tell her. I am lying on my back with her snuggled into my side and her head resting on my shoulder. I am drawing abstract patterns on her back and arm, while her arm is over my abdomen.

"You have never done that before?" she asks me

"Nope! I have done it to a couple of women, but I have never done it myself"

"Well, that certainly sounds like a challenge to me than!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh it is! I would love to be the first woman to ever have you feel what I am currently feeling!"

"Well then, by all means; show me what you got!"

"Have no fears, I plan too. I will make it my mission!"

"Okay"

"So, what are the plans for today?" she asks me.

"I haven't really thought about it too much, thought I would clean up a little, do some shopping and possibly ask this beautiful blonde bomb shell that I know on a date this evening"

"Oh yeah? That sounds like an amazing day and night. I really think I might be a little jealous of this blonde bomb shell you keep mentioning though. I don't think I like the idea of you asking her out"

"Oh no? You the jealous type baby?" I ask her, hoping she knows I'm only teasing her.

"I am not usually the jealous type no; however when it comes to sharing you, THAT'S not happening"

"Well then; it's a good thing YOU'RE the blonde bomb shell I keep talking about huh?"

"Damn good thing!"

"Okay, so how about we get up, take a shower, get some breakfast and then do some cleaning and you let me take you out tonight?"

"Now that sounds like an amazing offer! One I don't intend to refuse"

"Okay, let's get up" I tell her as I remove myself from around her and make my way to the en-suite bathroom; making sure to wiggle my hips a little more as I go.

 **Arizona's POV**

I am currently loving the way we are all snuggle up together in bed; however when Callie gets up to move into the bathroom and give her hips a little more shake, I know that's for my benefit! I still have to pay her back for the amazing orgasm she just gave me and what better way than SHOWER SEX!

I untangle myself from the sheets and give chase to her into the bathroom, once I get in there she is standing at the sink brushing her teeth with the shower heating up. I grab my tooth brush I remembered to pack and join her at the sink.

"I believe I still owe you an orgasm!" I tell her between brushing and spitting.

"Oh yeah?"

"You just rocked my world, now it's time for me to rock yours!" I tell her as I head into the shower stall. She doesn't take but a minute to join me under the spray of the water.

About 30 minutes later we exit the shower after 2 more orgasms and washing up. We make our way back into the bedroom and get dressed. We just throw on some comfy clothes and make our way out to the kitchen. While Callie starts coffee and breakfast I clean up the living room a little from out snacks and movies last night. Just as I am finishing cleaning up Callie tells me coffee and breakfast is ready; perfect timing.

We sit down to eat and make small talk while we enjoy breakfast.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" I ask her

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" she answers with a wink.

"Okay, well then how shall I dress for this 'date'?"

"Jeans and a top will be fine"

"Really? Okay"

We finish eating and clean up the kitchen. I load the dishwasher while Callie washes the pans. I could really get used to this 'domestic' side of us! WAIT, did I really just think that. We just met for Christ sakes; but I can so see us living together, doing everyday things together; just over all everything together! I am very easily falling head over heels for this woman. I have never fallen this hard or fast for another woman. With Callie, everything just feels and seems so right. Like we can skip steps in the dating process and just enjoy each other. I think we make a great team.

"Okay, I think I am going to head home and get some cleaning done down there and do some laundry. I will see you later?"

"You most certainly will. I don't want you to leave though"

"I don't want to go either but I have to, otherwise we won't be leaving this apartment at all"

"I don't see that as a problem really!" she snickers out.

"Yeah, I bet you don't" and I send her a wink

She walks me over to the door and pins me against the back of it and kisses me for all she's worth. I cannot believe this woman and what she can do to my body already. It's almost like we were made for each other; we can read each other's body so well already. It's a feeling I am more than willing to explore some more! When air becomes a problem, we break apart and she leans her forehead on mine.

"You better go before I decide to keep you here!"

"Yeah, I guess I really should, although that offers sounds amazing!"

"It does, but you better go"

"I know"

"Okay, be ready by 6 and I will come down and pick you up for our date, remember just jeans and a shirt is all you need to wear, oh and take a light jacket in case it cools off this evening"

"Sounds good, I will see you around 6 then!" I place one more kiss to her lips before I turn and open her door.

"See you tonight!" I tell her as I slowly make my way down the hallway.

"You bet your ass you will; I'll be there at 6 to pick you up. Enjoy your day baby"

"You too babe. I Lo … Ummm Bye" God I HOPE she didn't pick up on my slip up. That was close.

"Bye Arizona" she sends me a wink before the elevator doors close and I lean back against the back railing.

I can't believe I almost told her I loved her. Where the hell did that come from? I know I could easily love her but is it too soon for that kind of declaration? Only time will tell I guess! I make my way home to clean up and get ready for our date tonight. I can't help but wonder where she is taking me though. I don't like surprises and I just hope it's nothing to elaborate. She told me to only wear jeans and a shift though so I might be safe! Guess I will find out in a few hours.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Next Chapter will be 'date night'. Do we think it's too soon for those 'three magic words'?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, I just hope everyone is still with me here. I promise not to give up on my stories, just taking longer than I had hoped.**

 **A/N: So date night huh? Let's see where they end up.**

 **Callie's POV**

I told Arizona that I would pick her up at 6. When she left earlier I thought for sure she was going to say she loved me. I know she hopes I missed that slip but I caught it. It has been on my mind all day while doing housework. When I think about it I would've probably actually said it back to her because I feel it too. Maybe it's too soon but the connection we have already feels so strong and I've never felt like this with anyone. The more I think about it, the more I really want to say it. I have never felt like this with anyone. I want this date to be as amazing as the first one she planned so I have been planning this for days. I just hope it meets her approval; I want her to spend the night again with me. I have a few surprises for her tonight.

I just want to spend every waking moment with her and every night with her wrapped up in my arms. I just hope she doesn't think I am being to 'clingy'. I will have to talk to her and make sure she wants the same thing. I have never had this open communication in any of my past relationships and it feels so good.

I had to run out earlier and get a few things so now I'm just finishing up my housework / laundry and go about picking my outfit for tonight. I know she loves me in my skinny jeans so that's what I'm wearing tonight too. I get those and a red top out of my closet and set them on the bed. I go to the dresser and grab a red bra and panty set. I get into the bathroom and it's time to shower and shave a few places.

After my shower I go about applying a little make up and fix my hair I think I will wear it down tonight and just straighten it out. I think it's almost time for a cut too. I'm not sure what Arizona will think about it, but I usually like to wear it a little shorter. After I get that all done, I make my way into the bedroom to get dressed and hear my phone buzzing. I grab it from the night stand and it's a message from my bomb shell. God I love calling her that!

 _ **Hey, just checking in. I am almost ready. Do you want to meet in the garage or pick me up here? – BB xo**_

 _ **Hey, I am almost ready as well and I will pick you up at your place, give me 30 and I'll be there – LG xo**_

 _ **Sounds good – can't wait xoxo**_

 _ **I bet you can't – excited xoxo**_

 _ **I'm very excited too ;) – getting wet xoxo**_

 _ **Oh really? You certainly will be VERY wet by the time the night is through; P – licking lips xoxo**_

 _ **Oh god, we have to stop or I'll have to change! – BB xoxo**_

 _ **Give me 20 – LG xoxo**_

 _ **Make it 10! – BB xoxo**_

I finish getting ready, making sure I have my purse, keys and phone. I make my way out the door and down to Arizona's apartment. I knock lightly and hear a 'come in' from the other side. I open the door and she is standing there in the living room with her hands on her hips in a 'pose' and holy hell if that is not the most beautiful sight I have ever seen!

She standing there; her hair is cut a little shorter than it was this morning and straightened out. It falls just to her shoulders. As my eyes move to her face her make up is flawless and perfect. As I roam further down and she is wearing a blue off the shoulder blouse that brings out her eyes even more. As I continue my journey down still she is in skinny blue jeans with a few holes in the legs and they look like they were bought that way (not ripped on purpose). And to top off the outfit she is in black heels that I can only describe as 'fuck me' heels.

I am standing in her door way frozen in place. I got no words and I can't seem to move a muscle. I am sure she is talking to me as I can see her lips moving but I don't hear a word she is saying.

"Callie!"

"Callie!"

"CALLIOPE!"

"Huh?" is all I can get out. I am still stunned from the way she looks; then I realize she just said my FULL name. How the hell does she know that? I think back and I don't think I've told her.

"I asked, what you thought, is it too much?"

"Huh. Wha. Sorry, what did you say?" I ask her and shake my head to clear the VERY dirty thoughts moving around up there right now.

"I asked if it were too much, but as I can see from the drool coming from the corner of your mouth and your almost black eyes; I guess it's not too much!"

"HOLY HELL ARIZONA!" I tell her as I wipe the corners of my mouth.

"What's wrong honey?"

"NOT a DAMN THING is wrong with that outfit baby, except how the hell do you expect me to concentrate on anything other than you all damn night?"

"Well I was really hoping you wouldn't!"

"Well then you accomplished that"

"So you like the outfit then?"

"Are you serious right now? Someone would have to be blind AND stupid to not LOVE that outfit on you baby"

"I could say the same thing about you as well. You look so damn HOT right now"

"Thank you. And how the hell did you know my full name?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You called me Calliope and I don't think I've ever told you that"

"Oh, I saw it on your lab coat and you weren't answering me when I was calling you Callie so I thought it might get your attention, is that okay?"

"Yes, just no one calls me that expect my father"

"Oh, I'm sorry I won't say it then"

"No, strangely it sounds really amazing coming from your lips!"

"Well it is a very beautiful name. I think it suits you!"

"Thanks, are you ready to go then?"

"Yes"

"Let's get this show on the road so I can get you home and SHOW you just how fucking amazing you look tonight!"

"Yes lets! I have a surprise for you later."

"Oh?"

"Yup, but you will have to wait till later"

"That's no fun!"

"Oh trust me it will be!" she says with a wink.

We leave her place and walk hand in hand the parking garage and we decide to take my car tonight with the roof down. It's a beautiful evening and that's a rarity in Seattle. I open the door for her and make my way to the driver's side. We hit the road and I start driving to the far end of the city.

"Where are we going?" she asks and reaches out for my hand, which she lays on her thigh.

"We are not far. You will see when we get there!"

"Well that's no fun"

"Trust me, you will love it. Or at least I hope so"

"I'm sure I will"

We keep driving for a little bit and I know she is going to know where we are soon. We pull into the parking lot and her grip on my hand gets a little tighter, letting me know she's getting more and more excited, or at least I hope that's what it's for. I look over to her and see her eyes wide open and taking in the site before us.

"NO WAY!" she says with excitement.

"Yes way" I tell her and I can tell she is going to have a great time tonight.

"Look Arizona, I know this doesn't even compare to our first date, which was amazing by the way. This is the last day / night they are in town for so I thought we could come this evening and even eat dinner here. It's not a five star restaurant that you deserve but …."

She cuts off my ramble with her soft lips connecting to mine. I reach out and pull her closer by the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. I will never tyre of kissing this woman. The things she does to me sent my entire body on fire. I lean back when air becomes a problem.

"Are you kidding me Calliope, this is the perfect date! I have never been to a fair before but I've always wanted to go" she tells me then leans in and kisses me again.

"Come on, let's go!" she yells as she exits the car.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" I tell her as I shut the car off and exit as well. I walk to the front of the car and reach out for her hand.

"Not yet, but you WILL be coming later … A LOT!" she winks at me.

I have to swallow the lump in my throat from that comment. This woman is too damn much! We make our way to the ticket booth and grab a pile of tickets for the rides. This could get entertaining to say the least. We make our way to get on some rides. I have never been a big fan of heights or roller coasters but with a little puppy eyes and pout from her I cave and we end up on most of the rides with the park. At some point I get her to stop and we go and find something to eat. We find a food truck that sells almost everything; with her never being to a fair before I order us corn dogs, hamburgers, curly fries and the regular 'fair food' that people eat so she can try everything. We find a table nearby and dig in. She seems to be loving the meal with all the moans that are coming from her. I cross my legs to ward off the wetness in my panties with her noises. I don't know if she knows what she's doing to me or not. I keep glancing over to her and she has this shine in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. We finishing eating and just walk around hand in hand.

Making our way to the 'games' we try our luck at a few and I seem to be pretty good at knocking over bottles with a ball and win the big prize.

"What will it be ma'am?" The roadie asks me. I look over to Arizona and see her eyeing a huge ass monkey above. It's a shade of blue, almost purple with some pink in it, almost tie died. And she can't seem to stop looking at it in awe.

"I will take that one" as I point to the monkey. I take it from him and turn to Arizona.

"Here baby, it's yours, now you just have to find a name for it"

"IT'S AWESOME! How did you know I wanted this one?" she asks me with a huge smile on her face.

"Not hard to tell, you wouldn't stop staring at it" I wink at her.

"Can we do the Ferris wheel next?" She asks.

"Yes, but we have to put your friend in the car first"

"Really, you mean I can't take it on the ride with us?" she pouts.

"Oh My God, really?" I laugh at her little pout.

"Yes!"

"Oh for the love of god, come on then!" I grab her hand and drag her to the Ferris wheel.

We get to the Ferris wheel; put the monkey on one side and me on the other with her in the middle. She grabs my hand and leans over and kisses me. We all just fit into the seat and she is almost on my lap, to which I have no complaints about at all. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Before we took our seats I whispered something to the guy in control of this beast of a ride. We make it to the top and the whole thing stops. Arizona looks over to me with a little concern on her face.

"It's okay baby, I asked him to stop us up top for a min to show you this" I say as I move my hands around in the air and she turns and looks out over all the lights and in the distance a little we can even see Seattle's night lights.

"Wow Calliope this view is amazing"

"It certainly is, but it still doesn't beat the view I have" as I can't stop staring at her.

"Oh really, and what does your view look like?" she asks and smiles at me, showing me her dimples.

"Out of this world amazing, I can't even put it into words" I grab her by the neck and kiss her for all I am worth.

Once we are back on solid ground, we walk hand in hand back to the car. Once she gets her friend buckled into the back seat. Yes I said buckled, she told me she didn't want it to move around! This woman is so damn cute; I can't even describe what she does to me or how she makes me feel. I haven't felt like this with anyone in the past; male or female. The things she can do to my body without evening touching me. The way she looks at me, winks at me, smiles at me and just having conversation with her does things to me. I have to admit even knowing her the short time I have I can honestly say I am head over heels in love with this woman. I don't know if it's too soon for these feelings to be at the fore front or not but I can't help it. I don't even know if she feels the same way, but I can only hope she does.

She's in my every waking thought and even my dreams. Every time I think about her my heart starts beating wildly, my palms get damp, hell even my panties get wet!

Making our way back home, we exit the car and make our way to the elevator; with her friend in tow. Inside the elevator she puts the monkey down and turns to me and pushes me up against the back wall. She leans in and kisses me with such passion and desire. It doesn't take me long to return the kiss. We are both so engrossed in the kiss that we don't realize we have reached her floor until there is a clearing of someone's throat. Oppps guess we got caught up in the moment. She grabs the monkey and we make our exit to her apartment.

Once inside she sets the monkey in the living room chair. Goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"What would you like to drink?" she asks.

"Whatever you are having" I tell her.

She returns to the living room where I am sitting on the couch and passes me a glass of wine. I thank her and take a swig. She sits beside me and takes a swig of hers as well. She takes another drink and then sets her glass down, grabs mine from my hands and sets it aside as well. She then gets up and straddles my lap. I rest my hands on her thighs as she leans in and captures my lips in hers. The kiss is quickly heating up as my hands move and roam her back; hers are tangled in my hair.

"Calliope, I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you so much. And thank you for Dakota!"

"Dakota?"

"Yes, I've decided on a name for our monkey!"

"Our monkey huh?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously though Calliope, I had an amazing time tonight. I can't believe you took us to a fair"

"Well it wasn't fancy but I thought you might enjoy it"

"Are you kidding, I had an amazing time and I would've if we just stayed in too. I love spending time with you Calliope and it doesn't matter what we do. I enjoy our walks, our talks and even the silence between us. It's not an uncomfortable silence, it's rather nice!"

"Just so you know Arizona, I love all that too. I love spending time with you and getting to know you. I know we haven't known each other long but I feel a connection to you I have never felt to anyone before. I can't even describe what that does to me or how it makes me feel"

"I know what you mean cause I feel it too Calliope"

"Don't think I have forgotten you said earlier you had a surprise for me tonight, I just thought you'd being it up when you're ready. I am a little nervous though to know what it is, but also excited"

"Good to know"

She leans in and drives her tongue into my mouth, which I accept quickly. The kiss goes back to heating up like before our little conversation. I roam my hands up and down her back and on her thighs and she had hers back in my hair and on my neck. She slowly starts to grind her hips down onto my lap and I have to pull back from the kiss. I lock my eyes with hers as I roam my hands under her shirt. I gently squeeze her bra clad breasts; which gets me a moan and another thrust of her hips. I slowly move her shirt up more and more and she takes the hint and lifts her arms up. I remove her shirt with ease and throw it somewhere to the floor. I grab her and pull her in and kiss her, sliding my tongue along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth as I slide my tongue in, swirling it around hers.

"Hold that thought; meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes … oh and LOSE the shirt and jeans!" she tells me as she gets off my lap and makes her way to the bedroom.

I stand up once she closes the door and quickly disrobe my clothes, making my way towards the bedroom door she has closed; although I'm not sure why she closed it. I softly knock on the door and hear her say 'Okay you can come in now'. I grab the knob and turn it, open the door and my eyes go right to the bed and I'm speechless to say the least!

 **A/N: OH! I did it! Got to keep you ALL guessing, what do you think Arizona is doing?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The previous chapter was from Callie's POV, this one will be from Arizona's. Two Chapters in one day!**

 **A/N: So, I left you all hanging on the last chapter! Let's see what Arizona was up too shall we?**

 **Arizona's POV**

Once we get inside I move into the living room and set the monkey in the living room chair. I then move into the kitchen and open the fridge.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you are having" she answers back.

I grab a bottle of wine and pour two glasses. Making my way into the living room Callie is sitting on the couch so I pass her a glass and I sit down beside her and take a swig of my own glass. After taking another drink I set my glass down on the table, grab her glass and also set it down. I then move to straddling her lap, rest my hands on the back of the couch with my arms on her shoulders. Her hands come to rest on my thighs and I lean in and capture her lips with mine. The kiss is quickly heating up as my hands tangle in her hair while hers are roaming up and down my back. I pull back from the kiss and lock my eyes with hers.

"Calliope, I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you so much. And thank you for Dakota!"

"Dakota?"

"Yes, I've decided on a name for our monkey!"

"Our monkey huh?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously though Calliope, I had an amazing time tonight. I can't believe you took us to a fair"

"Well it wasn't fancy but I thought you might enjoy it"

"Are you kidding, I had an amazing time and I would've if we just stayed in too. I love spending time with you Calliope and it doesn't matter what we do. I enjoy our walks, our talks and even the silence between us. It's not an uncomfortable silence, it's rather nice!"

"Just so you know Arizona, I love all that too. I love spending time with you and getting to know you. I know we haven't known each other long but I feel a connection to you I have never felt to anyone before. I can't even describe what that does to me or how it makes me feel"

Is she serious right now! I can't believe she may actually feel the same way I do. I know we haven't known each other long but I so feel the connection she is referring to.

"I know what you mean cause I feel it too Calliope"

"Don't think I have forgotten you said earlier you had a surprise for me tonight, I just thought you'd being it up when you're ready. I am a little nervous though to know what it is, but also excited"

"Good to know" I would never forget about it! I can only hope she's open to the idea when the time comes.

I lean back into her and drive my tongue into her mouth, which she quickly accepts. The kiss goes back to heating up like before our little conversation. I move my hands up and down her neck, in her hair, pulling her in closer. I can't take this much longer, I need some friction so I start to slowly grind my hips down onto her lap. She pulls back from the kiss and we lock eyes. She is slowly moving her hands up under my shirt. She gently squeezes my bra clad breasts; which I give her a moan of approval to let her know to continue. She slowly moves my shirt up more and more and I take the hint and lift my arms up. She removes my shirt with ease and throws it somewhere to the floor. She grabs me and pulls me back in and kisses me, sliding her tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth so she can slide her tongue in, swirling it around mine. I need more! I am getting wetter and wetter the longer we sit here and I have something I want to try, I just hope she's open to the idea. I pull back from the kiss and look into her eyes.

"Hold that thought; meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes … oh and LOSE the shirt and jeans!" I get up off her lap and move towards the bedroom.

I make my way into the bedroom, strip out of my clothes, and get my surprise ready for her. I just hope it doesn't make her 'run for the hills'. She said she is very open and vocal in the bedroom and there wasn't much she hasn't tried, so let's hope she's done this before or at least is open to the idea. I know she has been with men in the past so I'm hoping. I have never done this before but it is certainly something I want to try with her.

I am head over heels in love with her and I think if tonight goes as planned I just may tell her how I really feel about her. I just hope it doesn't all backfire in my face. I hear a gently knock on the door and I get into 'position' and tell her she can come in now.

The door to the bedroom opens and I am propped up with pillows behind me in the middle of the bed, half lying half sitting against the headboard. I have my left hand wrapped around the end of a purple dildo that's strapped to me. I look over to Callie and she seems frozen in place, not sure if it's a good thing or not. I notice her breath is coming in shallower and I can only hope that it's a good sign.

"Callie, I know you have been with men in the past. I am not sure if this is something you're open to or not but it is something I have never done but would very much like to try with you"

I get no response from her. Her mouth is moving like she's trying to formulate words, but nothing's coming out. I'm not so sure this was a good idea now. I am starting to feel a little stupid for the position I find myself in at the moment. I am about to move off the bed to get rid of this thing when I finally see movement from her. She holds up her hand to me.

"Don't move" is all she says to me.

"Callie, I need you to say something here. I'm not sure how to take the quietness from you"

"Just … don't move!"

"Okay"

I sit back down in the same position I was in when she opened the door. God I hope this goes as planned or I'm going to feel like a complete fool.

Callie finally makes it to the end of the bed and puts a knee on the end. She has her hands slowly running up and down her thighs. I am in awe watching her hands move. I don't even realize that my hand has slowly started running up and down the shaft of my 'dick'. I look up her meet her eyes and they are so much darker than normal and I notice she is also licking her lips.

"Wow Arizona, I have to say if this is my surprise then you have done an amazing job. I was going to broach the subject of 'toys' with you at some point to see how you felt about them but I guess now I don't have to"

"So you are okay with this then?"

"Oh I am more than okay with this baby! I can't wait till you fuck me with your 'dick'"

"Good, cause I can't wait either"

She moves up the bed a little and lies down between my legs so she is eye level with the toy. She looks up to me and I can see the question in her eyes.

"May I?" she asks.

I am so turned on right now I can only nod my head. She moves my hand away and starts 'pumping me' with her own hand. Every time the toy makes contact with my clit it sends shivers down my body. I am getting wetter and wetter just watching her. She makes a slow move to pull the 'head' into her mouth and I think I could come just watching her 'blow me'. I have never done anything like this before and I have to say I am sorry I haven't but at the same time it's amazing getting to experience this for the first time with Callie.

She is slowly still 'pumping me' and slowly puts her mouth around the head and bobs her head up and down a few times, I want to close my eyes and feel the sensation to my clit but at the same time I can't stop watching her. She deep throats my 'dick' and I know I am soaked.

"Cal – Callie, please let me touch you" I beg her.

She leans up on her knees and makes slow work of removing her bra and panty set. She is kneeling between my legs naked and I am so in awe of her. I grab her by the back of the neck and pull her down on top of me and kiss her. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip, looking for access which is quickly granted. With her on top of me I wrap my leg around her and flip us over so she is now under me on the bed. I slowly make my way down her body kissing and nipping along the way. Down her neck, shoulders, her breasts. I take a nipple into my mouth and gently suck on it while playing with the other between my fingers. She is moaning and squirming under me. I move to switch breasts and suck the other into my mouth. She has her hands in my hair gently trying to get me to move down her body further. I kiss a trail down the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Once I get between her legs I softly kiss each thigh and I can feel her hands in my hair still trying to move me to right where she wants me. I can't hold off tasting her anymore. I take my tongue out and slide it from the bottom to the top of her slit.

"OH God Arizona, please don't stop"

"I wasn't planning on it" I tell her and get comfortable between her legs.

I lean down and flick her clit with the tip of my tongue. She is squirming under me so I wrap my hands around her hips to keep her in place. I lean in and gently suck on her clit, sliding my tongue down to her opening. I straighten my tongue out and slowly slide it inside of her. I cannot get enough of this woman's taste. She tastes so fucking good. I slide my tongue in and out a few times and I can feel her grip tighten in my hair. She gentle pulls my hair and I lean out and look up to her.

"Not that I don't love what you are doing to me baby, but are you going to fuck me with your 'dick' tonight or not?" she asks, and who the hell am I to deny her that request?

"Oh I plan to; I was just making sure you were wet enough honey"

"Oh trust me as soon as I opened that door and saw you I became plenty wet enough baby"

I move up the bed a little on my knees between her legs and grab the end of the shaft and slowly move it up and down between her folds to soak up her juices. I move the head down to her opening and look up to meet her eyes; silently asking if she's ready. I get a nod from her and slowly push the head in a little. I take my time for her to get accustomed to it. She gives me another nod to tell me she's ready and I slide myself in a little further. I keep my movements slow until I am all the way in and I just sit still, not moving for her to get used to it. I keep my eyes on hers looking for any discomfort from her. When I see none I slowly start to move in and out.

"I'm okay baby, you can move. I want you to fuck me with all you got!"

"I don't want to hurt you honey"

"Thank you but trust me you won't and I will let you know if it starts to hurt or feel uncomfortable"

"Okay"

I slowly start to roll my hips moving in and out of her and I start to speed up my trusts. With every trust into her it hits my clit also.

"OH GOD BABY that's it, keep going!"

"Oh Calliope, this feels amazing"

"It most certainly does, please don't stop"

I increase my trusts in and out of her. The bed is rocking a little more now as we are moving in sync. I am trusting in and out of her at a rapid pace now. There is sweat dotting our brows.

"YES baby right there, please don't stop. OH GOD SO GOOD"

She wraps her legs around me and with this new position I can reach further into her. She is moving with me and I don't think I will last much longer.

"Ohhh my goddd fuuuuck! YES PLEASE DON'T STOP baby!"

"PLEASE fuck me!" she yells and I can't help but to keep going. I move my hand between us and circle her clit while I am fucking her.

"OH GOD YES YES! Right there baby! I – I'm – I'm so close. OH FUCK BABY!"

"Baby, wait a minute" she breathes out and I stop moving all together.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"Oh god no, just feels weird, almost like I have to pee and I don't want to pee on you, there is nothing sexy about that baby. Can we stop for a minute? I have never had to pee in the middle of sex before; god this is so embarrassing, I sorry I probably just ruined the mood here" she covers her face with her hands. I move up her body to remove her hands and lock onto her eyes.

"Oh course we can stop honey, but trust me when I tell you this, you won't pee on me!"

"Then why does it feel like it"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you baby"

"You haven't ruined any mood here, if anything you have just increased the mood knowing what's about to happen"

"How?"

"I know if feels like you need to pee but trust me it is not that. I will prove it to you"

I start moving my hips again slowly. I am so damn close and I know she is as well, GOD I just hope I'm right about this. I pick up my pace and go back to circling her clit and pumping in and out of her.

"OH FFUUUCCCKKK BABY. OH GOD RIGHT THERE. There's that feeling again"

"It's okay honey, just feel it and let it go"

"Are you sure?"

"More sure then I have ever been in my life"

"OH FUCK BABY!"

"That's it sweetheart just feel it"

"OH GOD RIIIIGGHTTT THERE BABY. SO GOOD, KEEP GOING"

"OH GOD CALLIE YOU FEEL SO GOOD" As my orgasm hits me; I quickly pull out of her and drop to my stomach between her legs. Not giving her time to complain about missing me inside of her. I slide my tongue in and out of her at a rapid pace and circle her clit. I move up to sucking gently on her clit, flicking it with the tip of my tongue. I slide three fingers deep inside of her.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT the hell are you doing? Whatever it is PLEASE DON'T FUCKING STOP BABY. GOD YES! RIGHT THERE BABY! I'M COOMMMIIINNNGGGG!

I feel her explode around me and I am coming with her again. I feel her body go rigid as her orgasm hits her and I look down between us and I think I have FINALLY accomplished what I set out to do; it looks like from the wet spot on the bed that she has finally literally exploded! I lean down and lick up everything she is giving me. I know she is probably very sensitive right now so I make sure I am gentle. I lick up everything she is giving me at a slow steady pace.

"I – I – I can't baby, no more" she tries to breathe out, so I know it is becoming a little painful for her so I pull back from her.

I kiss my way back up her body; she isn't moving much and I'm beginning to wonder if I hurt her. I slide back up her body and lie down beside her, remove the harness and then snuggle into her. She is breathing very hard and trying to catch her breath.

"Come on honey, open those beautiful brown eyes" I tell her

"Honey, did I hurt you?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"GOD NO" is all I get from her, her eyes still closed.

I roll over to the 'dry' side of the bed and pull her into me. She is lying with her head on my shoulder and still trying to catch her breath. She tells me I didn't hurt her so that's a good thing. I know she also told me she has never come like that before so maybe she's trying to come to terms with it.

We lie there in silence for a little bit longer. I am running my hand up and down her back and arm. Her breathing is slowly coming back to normal so I wait it out a few more minutes.

"What the hell was that?" she finally asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"That was out of this world amazing. I can't even describe it. I have never in my entire life felt like this after sex with anyone, what the hell did you do to me?"

"Well that my dear was you having the orgasm of a life time it would seem. I can honestly say now that I am the first woman / man to ever make you 'squirt'"

"Seriously, I did?"

"Oh god yes and you were right it tastes fucking amazing!"

"OH GOD"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe this; I honestly thought for a minute that I peed myself. That's embarrassing! But this feeling is amazing. My whole body feels like jello and I can't move"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about honey, it's a compliment, or at least to me it is!"

"WoW! It's all I got right now"

"Wow works for me!" I snicker out.

"Do you wanna hit the shower and clean up a little bit, change the bed and then get some sleep?" I ask her once her breathing comes back to her.

"OH god yes I am soaked and I'm sure the bed is too. I hope I didn't ruin your mattress"

I move my head a little and put my fingers under her chin to move her eyes up to mine.

"You didn't ruin anything sweetheart, and I would be okay even if you did. It was so worth it, to make you feel like that and taste that!" I wink at her.

"Thank you baby"

"For what?"

"Knowing what my body was doing, when I didn't. I know I told you I have done made a couple other women do that in the past but I never knew it felt like that"

"You never talked about it?"

"No"

"Wow okay. Then can we promise each other right now that no matter what happens in the bedroom or during sex, we always talk about it. I never want either of us to not know how or what the other is feeling"

"I agree. I'm sorry, I just never had this trust or communication with anyone else, and so it's all new to me"

"It's new to me too honey. I want to do this right with you though and that means new things for us both"

"That it does. So tell me; have you ever used toys before?"

"I have but not many just a vibrator here or there but not often. My past sexual encounters are usually 'fuck em and leave em' types. I would usually do the giving then one of us leaves."

"Wow, that's not fair"

"Is what it is"

"That's not right baby. I hope you never feel like that around me"

"Not a chance I will"

"Oh and how can you be so sure"

Well, it seems like it's now or never. I am suddenly so damn nervous.

"Because all the ones from the past; I wasn't in love with" I tell her and look into her eyes.

"Wh – What did you just say?" she asks me. I roll onto my side so I am facing her and I can look directly into her eyes.

"I said I am in love with you Calliope. I. LOVE. YOU!" I can see tears starting in her eyes.

"You – You do?" she asks me.

"I do!"

"Wow!"

"Okay, I am going to need a little more than that here sweetheart"

"Sorry, just didn't realize you were feeling that way"

"Oookay, so that's not a good sign. It's really okay if you don't feel that same Calliope, I didn't say it hoping for a reply back, I just wanted you to know …."

I am cut off with rolling on top of me and kissing me for all she's worth. I quickly accept her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues are dueling for control and I let her have it. When air becomes a problem she pulls back from the kiss, locks eyes with me.

"I love you too moron. I just didn't realize you felt it to!"

"OH god you scared me there. I thought I scare you away with those three words!"

"Never gonna happen baby. I. LOVE. YOU"

"I love you too!"

"Okay, let's go shower, I am getting a little sleepy" she tells me as she climbs off the bed and starts towards the bathroom. She gets to the door way and bends over a little bit and shakes her ass in my direction, then disappears into the bathroom.

Yeah, tired me ass! I jump off the bed and head in that direction, it's time for SHOWER SEX!

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **A/N: Is there any request of things you want to see with this story?**


End file.
